Pokemon: Sun and Moon
by King 789
Summary: Ash travels to the final region in the world the Konan region encountering new Pokemon facing off against unusual trainers new and old rivals in order to try and make it to the Konan league. However with the reputation as the strongest region in the world can he even get that far? Not alot of fillers
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Because I'm a nineties baby something's I changed like Ash's age he is 13 in this story but he didn't take a break or nothing that's just how I want it to be. You might notice other small things all the known Pokémon I'll include but know little about the new ones in the current series. (Oh please review and give it a shot.**

Chapter One: Semi-Finals!

Ask Ketchum a now 13 year old boy from Pallet Town, after making it to the Semi- Finals in the Unova League challenging the last trainer before facing the Elite Four was defeated by a women and her Raichu a very close match. In the end however fans people in the stadium cheered him on his comrades who couldn't be there sat glued to their T.V. screens viewing the match as the tides of the battle switch back and forth between Ash and his opponent. His comrades at the stands Cilian, Iris, Professor Jupiter, Professor Oak, Ash's mother, his rivals in Unova and his former rival Gary view the match between Ash Ketchum and Hilda White. Though Ash has lost and the battle was over he wasn't angry but slightly disappointed at his outcome. Crowd though praised the two competitors, Ash head down and walking to his fainted Pikachu lifting him up in his arms his yellow companion looking up at him. "You were great." Ash smiled faintly. "Pika." Pikachu responded weakly knocked out.

Hilda walked to her Raichu who sat on the ground breathing heavily; she knelt down placing her hand on his shoulder. "You were terrific I'm proud of you." She smiled. "Rai Rai!" Raichu said proudly before falling on his back.

"Hilda, you and Raichu were awesome." Ash said holding his free hand out with a smile. Hilda looks up and grabs his hand as they signifying their respect for each other in the overall match and showing good sportsmanship.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS IN THE END EVERYONE IS STILL FRIENDS THIS SHOWS HOW CLOSE POKEMON BATTLES CAN BRING PEOPLE TOGETHER!" The announcer shouted.

"Oh, that's my Ash." Mrs. Ketchum smiled proudly.

"You may can't win all the battles but you can always win friends." Professor Oak said profound and arms folded.

Gary smiled. "Grandpa you're so corny."

"That was delicious battle wasn't it Iris?" Cilian ask.

"Yeah, Ash really has come far I guess he's not such a kid after all." Iris acknowledges. "Axew." Her Pokémon agreed.

The crowd went in an uproar of applause and cheers as Ash and Hilda shook hands.

_**Later that nite Dinner 6:30pm**_

"Let's eat." Everyone said chowing down on the delicious food in the lavish restaurant for competitors and their family and friends can eat after a hard. The restaurant is glamorous a true five star in every word and the food was all free for competitors, their fam, and friends being paid by the league.

"Oh, Ash!" Bianca sang. "Don't think just because you beat me this year won't mean it'll happen next year." She said smug stuffing some of rice in her mouth.

"If it wasn't for battling me before Hilda you wouldn't have gain the experience you need to beat her so in a way I helped." Trip chimed in then later stuffing pork in his mouth.

"Yeah me too." Bianca said.

"What are you talking about my brilliant skills and natural talent as a trainer brought me this far." Ash said smug with chicken in his mouth. "Pikachu pika." Pikachu agreed with a smile eating an oran berry sitting in Ash's lap. "Yeah but you still lost." Iris laughs causing Ash to almost choke and Pikachu crestfallen. "Now, now Ash did make it to the semifinals." Cilian said trying to cheer him up.

"That's right gives me all the more reason to stick with my decision to go back and collect gym badges again." Gary said. Ash spat his drink out which was saving him from choking earlier to near choking again. "What you're going back to collecting badges Gary what made you change your mind from being a Pokémon researcher." Ash said astonishes and Pikachu looking at Gary to get an idea of what all the fuss was about.

"What change my mind?" Gary said thinking back. "It was between these two guys in the finals they are our age." Gary began seriously Ash look at him intently. "You see Ash, in Kanto region we have a new champion at first it was Blue but he didn't last a month and then this guy name Red appeared."

"Ah, the Blue and Red championship finals I remember that those two look an awful like you and Gary." Professor Oak nodded finding it humorous. "Oh, Red sure did look like my Ashy." Ms. Ketchum smiled also finding it funny.

"Red?" Cilian said.

"Blue?" Iris said. "Axew?" Her Pokémon questions.

"What kind of name are those?" Bianca asks dumbfounded. "Country people picks the simplest names." Trip said.

Ash pondering on what kind of match he missed and how powerful Red and Blue's Pokémon are brought up another question. "So are you gonna compete in the Unova League?"

Gary smiled a cocky smile. "Ash, Ash I'm not gonna to compete in this league. I'm going to the region with the strongest trainers." Gary stood finish with his meal and heading out the door but with saying before leaving. "I'm heading to the 6th and final region in this world the Konan region."

Ash, Pikachu and everyone looks at Gary as he leaves. Ash turns back to the table in silence looking down at Pikachu as his companion looks at him. Mrs. Ketchum looks at her son sadden with his possible decision but thought _'Go for it son!'_

"The last region in this world." Iris repeated. "If you think about it that probably the region where a trainer can prove themselves." Cilian said. "6th and final region." Trip said sternly. "I think I'll pass this year and train for next."

"If memory serves right all the Pokémon in the world can be found there as well as Pokémon that can't be found or even live anywhere else." Professor Oak spoke up.

Dinner started back up again everyone at Ash's table resume eating except for Ash as he and Pikachu took a stroll on the full moon night. Ash thought as he looks up at the stars what he should do. He came to a stop as he parked himself on a bench Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pikachu this may sound silly but I'm not sure if I want to go to this region. I challenge the first five leagues and didn't win why should this be any different?"

"Young man I did not teach you to think like that!" Ms. Ketchum scolded. Ash jumped upon hearing his mom scolded him that and he was surprise to see her as he didn't hear her foot-steps. "Mom did you follow me out here?" Ash asked. His mother walked up and right beside him. "I did I wanted to make sure you were safe!" She answers. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped into Mrs. Ketchum's lap and snuggled comfortably in causing her to smile. "Mom you usually don't want me to leave so soon why the change." Ash asks.

"Well honestly I feel better about you leaving now you were so young leaving before and your father already left I didn't like the idea of you two not being there." Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash was even more stunned he felt as if he was hit with stun spore. His mother rarely talk about his father not because she hate him, she loves him just miss him so and hoping one day soon he'll return from his journey. "Mom is you alright?" Ash asks genuinely concern.

"I'm find you see I want you to go over there because your father is over there." Mrs. Ketchum. "WHAT! Dad is over in the Konan region?!" Ash stood baffled and excited has not seen his dad in ages, his mother responded with a nod.

Ash blood began to boil, a feeling flowed through it was familiar like the time he started his journey before for the very first time. Pikachu notice this and leaps on to his friend/trainer shoulder releasing a cheerful cry. Ash clenches his fist smiled and look up at the glowing moon. "Pikachu we're going to the Konan region!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Sun and Moon! Welcome to the Konan Region!**

Ash along with his Pikachu and only Pokémon as he is going the traditional way and having only his starter board the cruise ship heading to the Konan Region. They left 9:00am in the mourning waking up early enough to have breakfast with all his friends. Ash lay against the railing of the ship his Pikachu sitting on the railing beside him. Ash smiled looking up at the early morning sky, thinking back at early breakfast.

_Earlier 7:00am_

_ Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Gary Oak, Professor Oak, Cilian and Iris return to the restaurant they ate at for dinner now for breakfast. "What your leaving already?!" Iris said in dismay. "Axew Ax." Her Pokémon responded in the same distraught. "Yep I'm going to the Konan league!" Ash declared proudly. _

_ Cilian had a distraught expression and then smiled liking the aroma on where this is going. "Well good for you Ash are you going to bring your Pokémon with you?"_

_ "Nope just me and Pikachu." Ash smiles and began eating a piece of his pancakes. _

_ "Gary is it what Pokémon are you going to bring with you." Cilian ask. Gary looks at him and smile. "I'm bringing just my Blastoise."_

_ "Oh wow all the way from Kanto that's amazing!" Iris announced._

_ Breakfast ran smoothly the conversation continuing about the journey and all of Ash's past journeys. The group after breakfast went to the cruise ship where Ash and Gary will board and depart to the Konan Region. Ash outfit change from his Unova wardrobe to long dark blue jeans, black and crimson Nikes and a red and white checker pattern shirt with a hoodie coming out the back red on the outside and white on the inside. He also wore his trade mark gloves and cap. Gary wore a dark gray jacket two pockets on the torso zipped up; he has a white polo shirt under, a necklace with an oval pendant and long tan jeans with a black belt. "Hey Ash nice outfit." Gary said sarcastically. "Ash here your back pack." Mrs. Ketchum said she handed it to him. "Gary I got you one too." Mrs. Ketchum handed to him. Ash received his white snapback and Gary received his deep blue snapback. "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Gary bowed._

_ "Now you two in each snapback is nine pokeballs consider them gifts for making us so proud." Professor Oak said. "Wow thanks grandpa." Gary smiled. "Yeah, thanks professor Oak." Ash said. _

_ Ash and Gary boarded the ship waving goodbye to his mother, Oak, Iris and Cilian. "Ash, he was quit the character." Cilian smiled. "Yeah, but he still just a kid." Iris said._

_End Flashback_

"Ash!" Gary called running up to his rival. Pikachu and Ash look back at Gary who handed him a familiar but different looking device. "Professor Oak wanted me to give you a Poke-Nav." Gary handed it to him. Ash received the Nav which had the same appearance as the one from the Hoenn Region except it is white with a red stripe on the side and the overall model is updated. Gary's Nav is also updated and is black with a yellow stripe on the side. Functions of this Poke-Nav though originated from Hoenn have been updated with a map of all the regions including Konan and significant places within the cities. It also checks the condition of Pokémon and provides a move list of what each Pokémon can learn through teaching or leveling up. The Poke-Nav provides also as transportation for pokeballs between professor labs and in Ash and Gary case it connects to Professor Oak's lab. They scan the ball which is then transported to the lab and to receive another ball the professor has to dial the number scan the ball in their lab and send it to them. You would assume this would hurt the Pokémon center in some way but it doesn't for the center is still needed for healing and will always be needed as long theirs Pokémon.

"Thanks Gary this is awesome!" Ash said and Pikachu agreed. Ash's Nav rang and the screen which showed a digital version of Ash's face when not being used to show ownership changed to show his mother. "Hey honey." She smiled. "Hi mom." Ash smiled back. Professor Oak came into view with his mother. "Ash is Gary there?" He asked. "Yeah?" Gary questioned. "Wassup gramps?"

"When you and Ash get there I need y'all two to visit the regions Professors." Oak explains. "Professor Ellis and Professor Demarco I'd ask them to update your pokedexs because well…I forgot." Oak said hand behind his head laugh nervously. "Thanks gramps but how come you didn't call my Poke-Nav?" Gary question feeling at the moment and for the first time slightly jealous of Ash. "Well Gary I was dialing your number but Mrs. Ketchum beat me and called Ash once she heard I forgot to tell y'all something." Oak explain sympathetically.

"I want you all to be well prepared for your next adventure." She smiled. Ash and Gary laugh embarrassingly. The conversation continued with a few last goodbyes and good lucks along with Ash and Gary both claiming to be the next Champion of the Konan region.

_**3 Days later**_

However not far from the city where they will port in a small neighborhood a young woman thirteen years of age lie in bed. She has long red bedhead hair, wearing blue pajama top and pink pants. Her room wasn't very girl and though at first glance you would consider a 'too cute to work girl' she was really a tom boy on the inside. The room was a contrast of and combination of girly and boyish. An aroma of breakfast feel the room tingling her nostrils the smell of every breakfast food imaginable feel the air. She has woken up at 10:12am yawn and look at the large mirror in her room and then the clock noticing the time. She shouted realizing how late she was in receiving her Pokémon. "Oh no, MOM!" She shouted. It took her ten minutes to get dress and fix her hair. She wore a tight black tank top with a smiley, yellow and black mini skirt, and black and yellow heals. She ran down the stairs of her two story house and in to the kitchen where her mother who had her auburn hair cut to her ears, she wore a short sky blue dress and blue heels. "Why didn't you wake me!?" She shouted.

"I'm making breakfast dear." She smiles stirring the grits.

"Who makes breakfast this late in the morning?" The red head daughter shouted and bolted out the door. Her mother stepped out the door and shouted in distress. "Moon! GET BACK HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

Moon took thirty minutes before she reached Daybreak City running tired but not willing to stop until she reaches the Professors lab. Konan Region is slightly different from the other regions as some parts are like metropolis, country sides, ghettos, suburban, rough terrain, grass fields, forest, caves, islands and the like basically made up of all the regions put together including its own original touch. She dash on the sidewalk dodging people and crossing the street dodging cars but with caution. She's been waiting to receive her first Pokémon sense she was ten but that exact year requirements were upgraded to thirteen years sense Pokémon in this region are powerful than average. Waiting three years after that she is ready and was a block away from reaching the lab and what stopped her crashing into her child hood best friend on the sidewalk. He is thirteen and two inches taller than her, he has tan skin, short messy black hair, red eyes contrast to her yellow ones, he wore red plaid pants, black and red shoes and a black tank top with a gold crown emblem and red boxing gloves wrap around it. The two fell on their ass in pain.

"Ouch damn moon where you learn how to tackle like that?" The young man chuckle standing back up and offering his hand. "Sun, darn it I'm trying to get my Pokémon and your fat ass is in the way." Moon said annoyed and taking his hand as she stood back up. "Thanks."

"No problem and I were heading that way to go see my parents." Sun said and the two began to walk toward the lab. "I still don't know what I want. I'm thinking about an Icitten a water type. Maybe a Flarpup a fire type or a Leafild grass type." Moon thought with a grin.

"A Leafild was the starter my Dad gave me when I went to Hoenn region." Sun remember fondly.

"Bragging isn't cute and wasn't your first Pokémon a Tyrogue?" Moon said. "Well yeah but it's not a starter it was my first and I love him so especially when he evolve into…"

_**10:30 am Seaport of Daybreak city**_

Ash and Gary arrived at the Seaport walking into the city observing the sites. Gary took a glance at his Poke-Nav and Ash with Pikachu admire the buildings that surrounded them the busy city life with the exotic colors and had somewhat of a familiar Nuvema Town feel. "Hey Ash it says that the lab is a mile from here." Gary spoke after viewing his Nav. "Oh wow it's a Pokémon gym." Ash said getting excited he ran over to the front of the gym and Gary followed. "From the looks of it it's a fighting type gym." Gary assume by its design.

"You need six Pokémon to take this gym challenge." A young man said behind them. The pair looks back at him, he is an eighteen year old young man, wearing a white lab outfit, and he has tan skin, black hair in a ponytail, red eyes and diamond stud earrings. "Are you this town's gym leader?" Gary asks. "No, I'm the former gym leader though back then I was the master in steel types. I'm Ace the professor's assistant in this region. I was told to come pick up an Ash and Gary Oak."

Ash and Gary smiled. "That's us." They said in union. The two laugh embarrassed realizing what they said. "I'm Ash." He corrected. "I'm Gary." He corrected. "This is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced causing the electric rat to speak and smile. "Nice meeting all of you especially you Gary it's nice meeting a fellow scientist though I'm still in training." Ace grins. "The pleasure is all yours." Gary joked. "It looks like you'll need a ride come hop in my jeep." Ace suggested and motion to them.

The group headed to the black SUV with chrome rims and they headed to the lab. The day is beautiful and traffic is smooth as they glided the road. "So Ash and Gary I'm assuming you guys are taking the gym league challenge?"

"Yes, me and Pikachu are going to win this one!" Ash said feeling triumphed and Pikachu agreed. "Oh yeah well you two can register for the league at the lab but I warn you our gyms are a little different and no leader is a push over." Ace said proudly.

"Different how?" Ash question Pikachu as well. "Well you see Ash…" Gary began. "We'll explain that along with the new trainer when we get to the lab.

_**Daybreak's Lab**_

The two professors and their son, Sun sigh as they waited for Moon to make a choice even the Pokémon appear to lack patience as well. She looks at Flarpup a fire type Pokémon. It appearance is a red puppy with a yellow spot on his back, yellow paws on the bottom and a yellow behind. It had its fur on its head style into a flame and was very cute and average size. The next was Icitten a water type Pokémon. It's a small kitten ice blue fur. It appears pointy but it's actually quiet soft and cold to the touch but very cute. The next was Leafild (Male) theirs a different between male and female. The male Leafild looks like a small child wearing leaf green pants, leaf green skully on his head but in actuality it's all vegetation. Its consider the Konan Ralts. Each Pokémon like most starters is very cute but powerful and knowing this Moon had a hard time choosing but made a decision.

"Your mine Icitten!" Moon said proudly. Moon lifted the Pokémon. "Meow." Icitten cheered. Everyone in the room clap proudly. "Nice pick." Sun said.

"Yeah, hey I wanna fight your Pokémon sense I got mine." Moon said proudly and her Icitten chimed. Sun crossed his arms like and X. "Block no way I'm not going to do that."

"What why?" Moon asks Crestfallen her Icitten ask also with a. "Meow."

"That's just Pokémon abuse minds is on an extremely high level one attack could possibly kill your starter." He bragged and pleaded at once.

Moon glared and so did her Icitten. "Just because you're the Champion doesn't mean you can brag non-stop." She and Icitten pointed.

"What you're the champion!" Ash exclaim coming from the door.

The group in the lab looks at the group just entering which consist of Ace, Ash and Gary. "Oh, so these are our guest." Professor Demarco said. Demarco was a man in his early thirties. He had messy black hair like his son Sun; he had an after shave, emerald eyes and wearing lab attire all white. The other professor is his wife Ellis. She has brown hair in ponytail, red eyes, wearing a white lab coat, red shirt under and long tan skirt. "Mom Dad this is Ash and Gary. Ash these are my parents Demarco and Ellis the professors." Ace introduced. He then looks at Sun putting him in a headlock. "This is my cute little brother Sun." Ace teased. "Off me!" Sun stated trying to peel from his brother's grip. "Tough lil punk huh?" Ace said.

Moon ran up to Ash and Gary. "Hi, I'm Moon is you starting your journey here too." She smiled. "No we started are journey years ago." Gary said. "We are from the Kanto Region and we came to participate in the Konan League." Ash said. "Pika Pika." Pikachu said with his usual smile. "So cute hello there and who are you?" Moon asks.

"It's a Pikachu." Professor Demarco said. "Quite a few of them are in the Static Fields. They say when these Pokémon gather together they can cause electric storms." He said tickling the mouse chin which he loves. "So Sun you're the Champion in this region?" Ash asked.

Sun and Moon looks at him confuse. "No Ash you really need to keep up with the news he's the Champion in Hoenn that defeated Brendan." Gary corrected. "What's a Hoenn Champion doing here?" Ash said. "I'm from the Konan Region and visiting my family that and I want to see all my Pokémon." Sun smiled.

"Speaking of that isn't one of your companions missing." Professor Ellis his mother said preparing a lecture.

Sun had his hands up shyly. "He's around I can't be up under him he needs freedom right ha ha."

"You should just put him in his Pokeball." Moon said sternly with her Icitten in hands which meow in agreement. "He doesn't like it ever so I just let him freely roam around."

"I understand Pikachu rides on my head or shoulders because it's much more comfortable than any ball. Right buddy?" Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

"Say Sun can we see some of your Pokémon you team up with in the championships?" Gary asks eagerly. He heard many rumors of Sun being the most powerful Champion in all the regions especially sense he came from Konan and had a legendary Pokémon as his partner. "Sure why not I haven't seen them in a while, only thing is their all on break so no battles." Sun said.

The group headed toward the back-yard of the lab where all the Pokémon were out either exercising or playing. The lab was no different than any other Pokémon lab except for its own unique appearance. The lab is located a mile out the city which was convenient for new trainers sense it takes you on a route which leads to a fork in a road and you can go to either gym one being a dark type or a ground type. The lab is spacious and convenient for all Pokémon and their types. The group step outside the door watching the field feels with all types of Pokémon frolicking the field, flying through the air, and swimming in the water.

"Oh wow it's so beautiful." Moon said her Icitten jump out her arms running to play with the Skitty and Shinx nearby. "Icitten!" Moon cried.

"Let them play when your ready practice returning it with her Pokeball." Ellis said handing Moon its ball. Moon received it but was nervous about the Pokémon she just goes leaving already.

Sun stepped a few feet in front and called out. "Everyone I'm home!" He shouted. Minutes later several poke cries can be heard. "Whoa check it out!" Ash said and Pikachu agreed. "Impressive." Gary said referring to the lineup heading their way. The ground began to shake and the other Pokémon scurry away letting the Hall of Famers through. Moon ran up to Icitten concern for her safety and held her Pokéball out. "Icitten return." Moon called and said Pokémon went back to its Pokéball.

The lineup that ran or flew to them was Raichu, Aggron, Gardenangel (male) final evolution of Leafild, Banette, and Raqueza. Sun knelt down and hugged Raichu picking him up the rest surrounded him and he introduced them. "These are my Champions." Sun said. The crew cried introducing themselves. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash said holding out his Pokédex to the Gardenangel but no data came up.

Gardenangel is an angelic Pokémon, green butterfly wings large, 6'7 feet tall, vegetation on its head becomes helmet like, long brown stems for hair to his waist, muscular built whitish green skin, and a long angelic emerald vegetation growth around the waist concealing his legs and had yellow bug like eyes. It's a Psychic and Grass type Pokémon.

"Oh, that's right we're supposed to be updating you all Pokédex." Demarco said. "Ash, Gary, and Moon please come inside with me."

"Oh, I want a power pack team like that." Moon sighs. "What an unusual Pokémon." Gary stated about the Gardenangel. "Oh man if all Konan region Pokémon look like that it's going to be an awesome adventure." Ash said pump the three follow Demarco, Ace seconds late following behind them. Sun however stayed behind to play and catch up with his Pokémon his mother Ellis watches with pride.

Ash, Gary, and Moon sat in the lab waiting for their Pokedexs to be updated by Demarco and Ace. "Wow so that's a Raqueza we just saw!" Moon said. "Yeah, I didn't think legendary Pokémon can be caught how did Sun do that?" Ash said genuinely amazed. All throughout his journey he heard how dangerous it was to capture those types of Pokémon but secretly wanted one. "You know Brendan the former Hoenn league champion has two legends Groundon and Kyogre. Together this makes up the Hoenn regions whether trio." Gary explains.

Demarco and Ace came back with the pokedexs updated handing them back to each trainer. As soon as Ash receives his dex he looks up Gardenangel data. "Gardenangel the angelic Pokémon it is said if raise from a Leafild it will never leave its trainer becoming the trainers guardian angel." The dex lady spoke.

"Oh how romantic." Moon said. "Moon; here is five Great Balls you can use." Ace handed to her along with a red snapback. Moon put the balls in her bag and wore it on her back. "Great balls?" Gary questions.

"Yes, only the starters have standard pokeballs the rest we give out are great." Ace answers. The lab door open everyone look to see a short fighting type Pokémon enter with a smile and closing the door. "Hey, so you came back." Ace smiled. "Had a nice walk?"

"Mon." The Pokémon answers.

"Hey theirs Sun's other Pokémon." Moon smiled.

"Wow, that's really rare." Gary said. "Cool." Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

Sun ran inside, his mother calmly walking behind him. "Hey, Hitmontop!" Sun ran to the Pokémon that enter and they greeted each other. "Where you been buddy." Sun ask as he was a little concern. Hitmontop laughs. "It's not funny." Sun said hands on his hips.

"So you were worried?" Moon teases giving a sly look. "Yeah, he's my responsibility." Sun said.

The group stepped outside onto the route which will lead to the as the Demarco was explaining the routes they can take. "When you come across the fork in the road to the left is Umbreon Forest and to the Right Espeon fields." Demarco said. "Yes either gym you head to be a good start sense their both rank one gyms."

"Rank one." Ash questioned. Pikachu responded also confuse saying. "Pika." Gary was equally confused but remembers Ace mentioning something like that. "Oh, that's right. You see in Konan you need to get certain badges that are rank from 1 to 8." Ace explains.

"1 to 8 you mean like first second third?" Ash questioned.

"No, like a badge is one rank another is second rank like level 1 and 2 in a game Ash." Gary said noticing his rival still confusion.

"That's right." Ellis said. "The gym here is and 8 rank gym so you can start here but the two gyms up ahead are rank one and not that far from each other."

"Say Sun wants to come with me?" Moon asks. "Duh you're just a rookie of course I'm coming." Sun said and Hitmontop agree.

"Hey why don't we all travel together?" Ash suggested. "Together?" Moon questions. "It'll be a lot of fun." Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

The group of trainers came to agreement and that's when they heard a Pokémon cry. "Banette bane!" Banette called. Sun looks to see his Banette frantically levitate to him embracing him in a hug and cried. "I think Banette wants to go with you." Demarco smiled. "It'll need its Ultra ball." Ellis said.

"Pokédex time!" Moon said cheerfully pulling hers out. "A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked, it seeks the child that disowned it." The dex lady said.

"Creepy." Moon gulped. "I remember Sun having that one doll he stop playing with." Ace said seriously.

Sun accepted Banette to come along with them and the group head toward the start of their journey but which gym is still a tough decision.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so long please review my bad for any mistakes. I'm going to do a lot of fillers like the anime and ima try to let this story short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't worry we'll meet again! Umbreon Forest! **

Right now the group is on route 101 and Moon along with her Icitten has come across their fifth trainer and battle. The day is beautiful white clouds passing through the temperature warm. If Moon and Icitten beat Trainer John it'll be their fifth win straight and that's what their working on. Ash, Gary and Sun sat on the side lines Ash fuming that he didn't get to participate in any of the battles from challengers so far but Gary and Sun insist that Moon take the challenges sense she is a newbie.

"Icitten use Algua Shot!" Moon called. Icitten meow and shot a large water bullet blast at the opponents Flarpup which made direct contact and is super effective. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Hitmontop!" Hitmontop cheered on as well.

"Yes, a direct hit!" Gary exclaims.

"Algua shot is a technique slightly stronger then water gun and drops the foes speed when it hits." Sun explains. "I gotta admit she is pretty good at this I'm impress she already beat four Pokémon straight and two of them had type advantage against her."

Flarpup shook the water off but the effects still got to it. "You're good Flarpup! Quick use Spitfire!" John commanded. Flarpup got it together and spat out a flare of fire, Icitten attempt it to dodge but was struck down and slid to Moon's ankles causing her to gasp.

"From what I've heard Spitfire is a little stronger than ember and more times than none leaves a nasty burn." Gary explains.

"It doesn't seem to have any effect this time." Sun said. "When is it going to be my turn?" Ash said still fuming. "Pikachu." Pikachu lectured.

"Ash we've started are journey already and experience many battles let her have her chance." Gary lectures.

Icitten stood up look back at Moon and meow a sign of okay. "Alright end this with a Tackle." Moon commanded. Icitten took off and tackle Flarpup causing a critical hit then a faint.

"The match is over! The winner is Moon!" Sun cheerfully announced. "Hitmontop Hitmon!" Hitmontop chimed in.

Moon knelt down as Icitten jump into her arms. John knelt down cheering Flarpup up then returns him to his ball before taking out another. "Wait a second I have one more Pokémon!" John quickly exclaims to let it be known he still has a chance. "Remember our agreement."

"Yeah, I know!" Moon said Icitten jump out her arms and back on the field. The agreement was a two on one battle Moon still has only one Pokémon but John has two and Moon feeling cocky created the challenge to use all the Pokémon John has. "Bloom Rosereign!" John called. Rosereign came out her ball 3'5 feet tall. Its body is a faded green and white, pink flower petals growing from its waist covering its feet, its hands has five long thorny green fingers, a rose bud close on its head and green leaves covering its eyes. "Rosereign." She smiled with its legs crossed.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Moon said.

Ash was curious as well and pulls out his Pokédex as it explains. "Rosereign the fatal flower Pokémon, it is the evolve form of Roselia if leveled up in Espeon Fields. Its spend most of its days planted in the ground with the flower on its head bloom. If accidentally pick by a person or prey it will attack to kill and use the remains as nutrients."

"Icitten you still up for a battle?" Moon asks. Icitten meow with a cocky confidence.

"Icitten been at it all day I don't think it'll do well this time. It's probably more tired than it thinks." Gary assumes. "I say their just getting started!" Ash said now pumped and Pikachu agreed.

Sun looks at both competitors. "The next match now begins go!" Sun cried. "Hitmontop!" Hitmontop helped referee.

Icitten rush out into the field as Rosereign waited. "It's not moving?" Ash noticed. "That's because it's laying wait for the attack." Gary explains.

"Rosereign Thorn whips!" John commanded. Rosereign launch her thorn like fingers out Icitten dodge the first five but was hit by the second and is poison. Icitten fell to the ground and Moon gasp. "Oh no!" Icitten weekly stood up the poison getting to it.

"How it get poison by a vine whip?" Ash questions. "It's thorn whip is stronger than vine whip by a bit and can cause a poison effect sometimes." Gary explains.

Moon not sure how to react called the first attack that came to mind. "Icitten quick Algua Shot!" Moon called. Icitten meow trying to shoot an Algua Shot but instead a beam of ice came out striking Rosereign surprising everyone. "Icitten learn Ice Beam that's a strong attack." Sun said and Hitmontop agreed. "Wow Moon is pretty good." Ash said and Pikachu agreed. "They both are good I guess I'll be wrong." Gary smiles. John gritted his teeth. "Quick use Mega Drain Rosereign!" John commanded. Rosereign now irritated wrapped its thorns around Icitten who tried to escape even though it was too weak. Unfortunately after being risen into the air Icitten had its energy completely drain and then slam on the ground creating a dust cloud. "Icitten is unable to battle. The winner is John." Sun said pointing at John and Hitmontop mimic him.

Moon ran to Icitten and picks her up. "Are you okay I'm sorry I had you battle so hard." Moon said apologetically but Icitten came to and meow with a smile. John ran to her with Rosereign by his side. "Hey how is Icitten?" He asks. Moon looks up at him and stood. "She's find just tired."

"The slam was not my idea Rosereign just took it to far." John pinched one of Rosereign petals. "Apologize!" He commanded. "Rosereign." Rosereign said and bitterly bowed. "Good now return." John commanded. "Very first capture?" Moon asks due to his Pokémon behavior. "No, when it was a Roselia she was my very first Pokémon until I got Flarpup so I guess she's kind of jealous." John explains with his hand behind his head embarrass, Sun w/ Hitmontop, Ash w/ Pikachu and Gary walk up to Sun and John. "Do you have any badges?" Ash questions.

John shook his head. "No I went through Espeon Fields to train and then challenge the ground gym leader in Sunagakure City but he turn out to be a fierce competitor they say he's way out of his rank."

"So you just give up?" Gary questions. "Of course not I'm going to train and capture more Pokémon and then challenge him again but I am going to visit my parents while I'm near." John explains. The group said there good byes John heading back to Daybreak city and Ash and friends heading to the soon fork in the road.

However after a few steps Ash and Moon complain about their hunger pains and so took a break and had a picnic. They had a variety of different sandwiches made by Sun's mom Professor Ellis, as the group ate Moon notice that Icitten wasn't getting any better and refuse to eat anything. "Oh Icitten you gotta eat something." Moon said tearing a piece of her sandwich and pushing it toward Icitten face but rejected it.

"It's still poison we need to find some berries or go back into town. It is the closes Pokémon center." Gary said.

"Yeah but that's basically starting over again." Moon complains not wanting to head back into town. "Yeah but your Pokémon are your friends and Icitten needs you." Ash explains. Moon stood up. "Your right Ash." She smiled.

A shadow cover over them in the bright sky, it was the shadow of a Pidgeot. "Moon!" Her mother called leaping off her Pokémon. Moon looks up and was met with a fist against her creating a lump in a comical fashion but surprise Ash, Pikachu, and Gary. Sun was completely calm however knowing Moon and her mom for a while. "Hi Ms. Star." He smiled. "Hello cutie." Ms. Star said making Sun feel kind of uncomfortable. Moon gripped her head in pain. "Mom what the hell why did you hit me!" She shouted naturally irritated by her antics. "You forgot your breakfast." Ms. Star said handing her food over to Moon nicely packs in a warm container. Pidgeot landed by Ms. Star and Moon. "Wow is this you're Pidgeot reminds me of the one I use to have." Ash petted and Pidgeot chirped soothingly. Ms. Star notices the unfamiliar faces. "Mom this is Ash and Gary they are traveling with us." Moon introduced.

"Oh well nice to meet." Ms. Star said and then something came to mind as she got infuriated. "Moon what did I tell you before you left?"

"Mom, I wasn't hungry and I wanted my Pokémon." Moon said. "You mean the sick Icitten in your hands." Ms. Star petted before going in her bags. "Feed it these berries and it will feel better it can cure any stat issue." Moon received it and fed it to Icitten who felt better purring. "Thanks mom."

"Hey, how did you find us Ms. Star?" Sun asks.

"I flew by your parents and that's when they told me where you were heading." Ms. Star explains. "So Ash and Gary is this your first journey as well."

"No we're from the Kanto region. So our journey in Konan is new." Gary said. "You didn't have to explain for me you know." Ash said and Pikachu laughs.

"Mom thanks but you can leave now." Moon encourage pushing her mom toward her Pidgeot. "Oh, alright dear I know I'm embarrassing you but let me just ask how many Pokémon you caught?" Ms. Star asks. Moon is hesitant to answer embarrass but spoke. "None." She said.

"Uh-huh well that want do." Ms. Star had brought a bag with her and took out five great balls. "If I remember correctly the gyms ahead you have the choice of to fight the dark or ground types. So I'll let you have Hitmonchan, Primape, Samurott, Seadra, or Ivysaur." Ms. Star offer.

"No thanks mom I wanna catch and train my own Pokémon." Moon insists. "Alright but you know I worry because I've grown fond of you." Ms. Star explains. "I've grown fond of you too." Moon smiles.

"Grown fond off?" Ash questions with a sweatdrop. "I think that means love." Gary said also sweatdrop about the odd relationship. "That's just who they are." Sun said and Hitmontop agreed.

"Sweet heart you just up and left you didn't even say goodbye or come back home to show me you're Pokémon." Ms. Star said starting to feel kind of heart broken. "Oh so that's why you clobber me I'm sorry mom I was just so excited. That's all how about you register me in my Poke-Nav." Moon said to cheer her up. Ms. Star smiled and registers her number in her daughter Poke-Nav. After that she gave her daughter some more berries a variety of types then packs her Pokémon up and jumped back on her Pidgeot. "Sweet heart I know you trying to be an adult but nothing shows a sign of maturity than admitting you need help so feel free to call." Ms. Star said. Her Pidgeot began to fly off. "I love you." Ms. Star waves. "Love you Mom and bye Pidgeot!" Moon waves.

Her mom flew out of distance and Moon return Icitten to her ball, the group began their journey after finishing their food heading toward the fork of the road which led to either Umbreon Forest or Espeon Fields. "Your mom has an impressive collection of Pokémon." Gary committed. "She used to be a trainer and a top coordinator." Moon explains. "She even uses to be a rank 4 gym leader before she gave it up more interested in contest."

"Your mom seems pretty cool I wonder if I can battle her sometimes." Ash thought fondly. "I'll be the one to battle her first after I get more experience." Moon said.

The group made it to the fork one going to Umbreon Forest to the left it consist of a very dark forest full of trees and can be seen in the distance only a few steps ahead. To the right is Espeon Fields a bright flowery meadow of beautiful grassland and flowers blooming all over. The group looks deciding which way they should go not exactly certain of where to truly begin. "I want to go to the dark gym leaders." Ash decided. "I've never been to a dark type gym before this should be interesting." Ash said eager. "Pika." Pikachu agreed also eager. "Well I'm not really picky so why not." Moon agreed. "Alright well let's head into the darkness." Sun said in a foreshadow tone. "Don't be so creepy." Moon said shuddering slightly. The three took a few steps toward Umbreon Forest until they notice Gary was behind.

"Gary whats wrong?" Ash asks.

Gary looks at them and then back to Espeon Fields. "I wanna head to the Ground Gym leader he seems pretty tough." Gary smiled holding the Pokéball with his Blastoise. "We need a challenge."

Moon sighs. "Just like a boy. If the Dark gym leader is easier we should head their and from what John said that Ground Gym leader is trouble." Moon said trying to be the voice of reason. Ash walk to Gary as the two stood face to face. "Gary is you sure you wanna head that way it'll be a lot more fun with all us?"

"I'm sure Ashy boy I do better traveling solo anyway." Gary said. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they bump wrist signaling their goodbye. Gary headed to Espeon Fields waving them by and the group waved back as well. "Sad to see one of the cuter ones go." Moon said. "Hey I'm cute." Sun argued. "Yeah but your taken and beside you're like a bro."

"Ash is going to be my eye candy." Moon joked causing Ash to blush and laugh shyly. She wrapped her arm around Ash. "Let's go Ashy boy." Moon mocked over hearing Ash and Gary conversation and they walked. Pikachu sigh. Sun had his head down. "I'm cute." Hitmontop by his side patted his back. "Hitmontop." He tries to cheer him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sea Salt Suites! **

In Umbreon Forest is dark the sounds of Pokémon echoing through the forest and the only light being the full moon and stars as it is now nighttime. Ash w/ Pikachu, Sun/w Hitmontop, and Moon walked cautiously through the forest not sure what to expect it what appeared to be an elegant but haunting place. Ash and Moon did use the flashlight on their Poke-Nav to light the way if only a little and Pikachu also assisted sparking a little to give off a glow. Moon gulped as she heard an unusual laughter. Ash and Sun with their Pokémon are a few feet in front of her before they turned around. "Moon whats wrong?" Sun asked.

"I don't know but I heard something." Moon answered.

A rustling can be heard in the trees, Pikachu, Hitmontop and Sun noticed the rustling. "Whats wrong Pikachu?" Ash questions. Moon getting nervous brought out Icitten. "Icitten, you're the one I want!" Moon called and brought out her companion. More rustling was heard in the trees Sun and Hitmontop noticing where the rustling was coming from which is above. "Up there." Sun exclaims and Hitmontop pointed mimicking him. The rustling grew more Icitten, Hitmontop and Pikachu jump in front of their trainer's battle ready. The three trainers look fierce and ready to give the first command. "Mis…." The voice said but from behind Moon and she heard it. Her eyes widen as her hair was pulled and she reached back to grab what pulled it the Pokémon slipping her grip. "Awwww you!" She cried and turn back to see the Pokémon which taunt her. "Misdreavous." The Pokémon called. Ash, Pikachu and Icitten looks back and that's when the Pokémon in front of them use Mach Punch and strike Pikachu. The Pokémon is a small monkey with tan fur, black torso, feet and paws three red and white bands on its wrist and tails. "Darfiskey." He said. "Pikachu are you all right?" Ash asks and Pikachu cried in frustration. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash said, pulling out his Pokédex app on his nav 'Darfiskey the Acrobatic Pokémon, this Pokémon is a dark fighting type that loves to prank Pokémon and people and will team up with other Pokémon that has the same hobby. It also enjoys battle and has a dark sense of humor.

"The hell is you?" Moon question the ghost Pokémon that pulled on her hair. Moon pulls out her Poke' Nav with the Pokédex app looking up the Pokémon. _"Misdreavous_ the_ screech Pokémon that enjoys people screams and fear and thus teams up with other Pokémon that do also its favorite partner is Darfiskey."_

"Oh wow a Darfiskey I raised one of those." Sun smiled fondly.

_Hoenn Wild Pokémon Battle Theme Track:_ _YouTube_

Darfiskey launch another Mach Punch at Pikachu the mouse Pokémon sliding to Ash's feet. "Hey Pikachu fight back with thunderbolt!" Ash commanded and Pikachu did as order. Darfiskey use double team thunderbolt missing and then use Mach punch.

"Icitten use Ice Beam!" Moon commanded. Misdreavous was struck down but regain quickly retaliating with a Shadow Ball, Icitten barely dodge it the shock hitting her. Icitten growled. "Icitten Algua Shot!" Moon commanded. Icitten attacks Misdreavous got struck by the attack but with little damaged. Misdreavous use screech the Screech Pokémon being true to her name, Moon closing her ears and Icitten head down trying to lessen the assault on her ear drums. Misdreavous took this chance to assault Icitten with a Shadow Ball striking the water Pokémon. Moon ran to Icitten grabbing her gently. "Are you all right?" Moon said worried.

Icitten upset leap out of Moon's arms and use a Dark Attack called Pounce critically striking Misdreavous the ghost type crying out. "Did Icitten use Pounce that's a pretty strong dark move. It attacks firsts and could cause flinch and sometimes paralyzes." Sun noted impressively Hitmontop also impress. "How come it doesn't know defensive moves or stat reducing ones?" Sun said curiously.

"It knows growl but it doesn't do a thing." Moon said grabbing her Great Ball. "Great Ball goes and gets her!" Moon exclaim throwing the ball at Misdreavous. Moon w/ Icitten and Sun w/Hitmontop looked as the Great Ball wiggle back and forth wildly red light beeping until… 'Chun'. Moon walked up and grabbed the Pokeball. She grinned and lifted the ball in the air. "Misdreavous you're mind now baby!"

**End Battle Theme:**

Several afterimages from Darfiskey double team scatter around Pikachu, Pikachu used thunderbolt numerous times striking images until the real Darfiskey reveal itself using Shadow Claw to strike Pikachu. Pikachu slid towards Ash. "Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked. Pikachu stood back up on all fours growling which surprise Darfiskey. "Man Pokémon in the Konan region are powerful." Ash commented and Pikachu growl. Darfiskey laugh and jump back into the tree gesturing 'kiss my ass.' Darfiskey took off prompting Ash to go after it falling for the taunt. "Hey you get back ear!" Ash called and Pikachu ran with eager to finish the fight. Sun wasn't able to stop them in time. "Ash holds up!" He called. Moon ran up with him proudly holding the great ball she uses to catch Misdrevous in her hand. "Sun check it." She showed. "Moon c'mon we need to catch up to Ash!" Sun said running off Hitmontop in hot pursuit. Moon frustrated as to why Ash had to ditch them and not showing her new catch return Icitten and ran with Sun.

Darfiskey jump from tree to tree a mocking laugh leaving every breath. Ash and Pikachu ran after calling for Darfiskey as he leapt further and further away until he leap into the path of a golden light. From the distance where Sun w/ Hitmontop and Moon is they heard Ash w/Pikachu scream. "Ash!" Moon screamed. The group picked up their speed and within a minute saw a golden light. "Where is that light coming from?" Sun said. The group ran into the light and soon wishes they didn't as they slid down into a large pit. Moon screamed as she fell. "Where did this hole come from?!" She cried. Sun while sliding notice a small village with people walking around shopping or doing other things of the sort, several lit lamps burn brightly through the village lighting the way. "A village?" Sun questions. Hitmontop called for Sun who pointed to several branches leading down the way. Sun nodded and began to carry a screaming Moon bridal style landed on each branch with acrobatic reflexes until they landed on the ground. Moon eventually stopped screaming and got out of Sun's grip. "Huh where are we?" She asks noticing her surroundings. "Thanks is what I was waiting for." Sun sigh.

"Hey!" Ash called from some feet in front waving, Sun, Hitmontop and Moon running toward him. The village is medium and festive lanterns of different dark and ghost type Pokémon are design on them but the people dressed up in normal urban clothes and the village building has an old Japanese design the streets are maroon bricks. "What is this place?" Ash questions as well as Pikachu. "A village in Umbreon Forest and still active?" Moon questions. "This is Twilight Village. It's not meant for a place of residence just business to Aid trainers and travelers passing through. The business owners now that I think about it are the only ones who live and operate in their place of business."

"Who cares we barely use the stuff we already have! Thanks a lot Ash!" Moon shouted stomping toward Ash furiously.

"Hey what did I do!?" Ash retorted.

"You just had to chase that Pokémon didn't you! You couldn't let it go, such a boy for you so full of pride!" Moon said arms folded and irritated.

"Well maybe should you date girls." Ash retorted arms folded and a sly look. Moon grabs Ash by his collar and glared at him. "What was that?"

Sun and Hitmontop step in between the two, Sun holding Ash with Pikachu's help back and Hitmontop holding Moon back. "At ease boys and girls." Sun said and Hitmontop agreed. "If anything this place is not useless look to the sky." Sun gestured. Ash w/ Pikachu and Moon looks up noticing the full moon and the stars above the village was a large gap in the forest leading to the starry sky. "We can rest up here for the night and leave in the morning." Sun suggested.

Moon and Ash back off as they began to walk through the village. Some of the people though wearing urban clothes some also wore kimonos which were modified to look more urban. Twilight village was a place that had parts obviously not for kids as the streets were feel with performers, drug dealers and pros unfortunately some barely legal. The area was a party going place drunks littering the streets with their dates barely dressed and tipsy.

"What kind of place is this?" Ash said nervously observing the scenery. "I only had been to one place like this before back in Kanto."

"A place like this who thinks would be in Umbreon Forest." Moon said also bewildered.

"Well Umbreon Forest is perfect for this it's a dark forest you can barely see anything in. Believe it or not though it's a great place for trainers can recuperate. It also great for black market and underworld activity, the police for one reason or the other rarely comes through here." Sun explains.

Ash unintentionally bumps into a strange street walker leaning against a tavern. "Oh excuse me miss." Ash said hands up. The street walker turns around 6'0 in height and though had a beautiful body, auburn shoulder length hair, luscious red lips, and beautiful green eyes. The pro also wearing a tight fitting crimson mini skirt, top, heels and white Ninetails fur around her neck that once she open her mouth it was clear that she was a…he. "Oh well aren't you the cute lil thing." He said.

Ash gulped Pikachu as well. The pro knelt down to Ash's eye level. "I was about your age when it was my first time. So how bout…" The pro began to whisper. "Come-with-me-little-boy." He said placing his hand on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu jumps on the pro shoulder delivering a very powerful Thunder attack. The pro fell on his bum Sun w/ Hitmontop and Moon stepping in front of Ash in sibling protective kind of way and Pikachu landed on all fours. "What the hell is wrong with you he's just a kid!?" Sun shouted and Hitmontop chimed in. "You might want to work with the lower half of your body you gotta nice thing poking down dere." Moon teases she finding the whole situation amusing.

The pro stood up grabbing his head in pain in shock. "Your Pikachu is raised well remind me of my Jolteon back at home." The pro lean against the tavern arms folded surprisingly recovering from the shock due to experience with his Jolteon. "They call me Madam Red around here but you can call me Grell Sutcliff." He introduced.

"Yeah, don't worry about our names just tell us where we can for the night?" Sun said sorely. Grell filing his nails and barely listening to what was being said retorted with a wink. "Sure I got a bed we can all share at my place." Grell smiled. "Except for the girl she can sleep on the floor."

"You're just mad because I'm all natural." Moon said with a cat like grin. Moon stood arms over head and sticking her chest out. Ash stomach began to growl and he grew more irritable. "Ugh just tell us where we can go to eat and sleep!" He shouted.

"Now c'mon I'm just having little fun. Head over to the Sea Salt Suites they should have an opening there it's the nicest place in Twilight Village and possibly the only safe place for you kids." Grell answered. "Only two blocks down."

As usual Ash ran off, to the direction Grell pointed with Pikachu back on his shoulders. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted. Sun w/ Hitmontop and Moon running behind him. "Wait can I at least get a tip?" Grell called. "Yeah go all the way!" Moon said referring to his lower half.

After running a couple blocks they made it to Sea Salt Suites an eight story building with the name in gold and blue ice cream like sea salt cones cross against each other. The sliding doors had a golden trim and are activated when stepping upon the red carpet. The inside is chrome white the front desk onyx and the receptionist standing over it a rough middle age man with blonde hair wearing a black suit and had goggles over his forehead. He is clearly bored arm on the desk and head held in his palm. He yawns lazily as Ash and the gang approaches the desk. "Um excuse me we will like three rooms please." Ash asked. "Sorry we're booked." The man said.

Moon looks around the vacant floor they are in. "Yeah y'all look real busy." She said taking note of her surroundings and the mans bored expression. "Look here little lady…!" The man began with a heavy and irritated southern accent however stopped upon looking up at Sun and Hitmontop.

He smiled and leapt over the front desk starling Ash and Moon. "Well if it isn't my old friend Sun how you been." The two greeted each other bumping fist. "Been a while huh Cid." Sun said. "It sure has and how is it going Hitmontop?" Cid asks. Hitmontop rubbed the back of his head blushing also fond of seeing Cid.

"You two know each other?" Ash asks curiously Pikachu as well.

"Yep way back before Sun became the Hoenn Champion I work with his father and mother but things didn't work out." Cid scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why what happen?" Ash questions.

"When he was the gym leader back then he tried taking over Daybreak City." Sun explained casually. Ash and Moon blinked before what he said clicked. "What he tried to take over our home town?!" Moon exclaimed. "Where the hell was I?"

"Well it was back before I started my Hoenn journey. I, Hitmontop, my bro, mom and dad had to face against all his steel Pokémon. Hitmontop was just a Tyrogue back then and the fight with his Steelix help Tyrogue evolves but we still lost." Sun explained casually with an innocent smile. Moon and Ash stared with sweatdrop expressions. "I'm mad y'all are still so tight?" Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah well I learn the error of my ways and did side to make an honest living in the hotel business." Cid smiled.

"Yeah and how is that going?" Moon said still sweatdrop. "How are you not arrested?" Ash chimed in Pikachu agreeing.

"Honestly we have one room with two beds and a sofa bed available we are all booked for the night. A lot of trainers started their journey so we are bout stocked. Some are out partying others a sleep and some training for the gym up a head. The only reason that room is open because we had to throw some little delinquents out." Cid explains hands on hips.

"Oh, awesome we came in at an excellent time." Moon smiled. "Yeah!" Ash cheered Pikachu as well.

"One condition however is that Sun you and I have a little battle." Cid suggested.

Sun thought for a moment before intrigue in battling but decided against it promising his Pokémon a break. "Sorry I'm taking a break from battling but I know someone who will love to battle a former gym leader." Sun said smiling toward Ash who picked up instantly.

"Hell yeah I will love to battle!" Ash shouted.

The group stepped outside into the street Ash and Cid on opposing sides. Sun is the referee Moon w/ Hitmontop stood behind Ash. "You better win Ash I don't do camping!" She said sorely and in a threaten tone. "

"Me loose no way." Ash said Pikachu growl. Pikachu jumped out in front of Ash onto the battle field.

"Man why can't Sun battle then it's a sure thing." Moon sighs. "I HEARD THAT!" Ash retorted.

Cid threw out an Ultra Ball. "Smah'em to bits Steelix!" Cid called. Steelix and Pikachu are now on the field. "Go!" Sun called.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Them Again!**

Pikachu and Steelix are adjacent to each other in their battle positions. Ash and Cid waiting to see who makes the first move; Moon has Hitmontop by her side while Sun is refereeing. Sun looked to both sides. "Let's go!"

"Ash remembers do this so we can have somewhere to sleep tonight." Moon shouted. Ash nearly jumped surprise at her outcry. "Don't worry about we're going to win!" Ash said reassuringly and Pikachu agreed.

_**Pokémon BW/BW2 Subway Trainer Battle Theme**_

"Kid you not going to know what hit you." Cid smiled confidently. His Steelix roared and launch forward. "Pikachu use Light Screen!" Ash called. "Steelix use Autotomize!" Cid called.

"Auto what…?" Moon questions.

"It's a move that allows the user to raise its speed two stages by dropping its weight. It's useful for Steelix to speed up while also combat moves like Low Kick." Sun explains and Hitmontop agreed. "Oh man Ash is going to lose." Moon sighs falling to her knees in agony of possibly sleeping outside.

"Oh yeah watch this! Pikachu Steelix is a Steel type use Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Pikachu leapt forward striking Steelix on the head, the Iron Snake Pokémon knocking to the ground. "Oh wow Pikachu is strong as it is cute." Moon said surprisingly.

"Hey that's an impressive move set Pikachu has I didn't think of Ash having Pikachu know such moves his personality said otherwise." Sun smile impress at the Kanto trainer.

"Steelix Dig!" Cid shouted. Steelix recovered quickly and dug into the ground. Pikachu look around trying to hear the movements of the Steel Pokémon. "You're doing great Pikachu remain calm! Don't worry buddy I'll help you find Steelix also it has to come up and with how heavy it is it shouldn't be the stealthiest of Pokémon!" Ash said reassuringly.

'_Ash isn't thinking properly. Autotomize cuts weigh and raises speed and in this case Steelix can maneuver easier Ash is just thinking about Steelix speed and how Pikachu still has the upper hand not how it happen.' Sun thought assuming the outcome of the battle._

"Ash careful Autotomize cuts weigh so Steelix moves easier!" Moon called with concern. Ash and Sun looks back at her sudden outburst, it was then Steelix burst from the ground striking Pikachu. Moon covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted unintentionally distracted Ash.

"At least Ash has that Light Screen!" Moon said trying to figure out the upside of that situation. "Light Screen covers for special attacks not physical." Sun corrected. "Wait how can you keep hearing from over there!?" Moon asked. Sun made a gesture putting his hands to his hear as if he couldn't hear her.

"Pikachu counter with Brick break!" Ash ordered.

"Steelix Autotomize then Dig!" Cid ordered arms folded. Steelix did as order and after doing Autotomize use Dig to dodge. Pikachu's attack missed the electric mouse landing on all fours only to be struck by Steelix's Dig the match ending. "Oh Pikachu!" Ash called running over to pick up his friend. "The match is over Steelix is the winner!" Sun called and Hitmontop repeated in Pokémon language of course.

**Theme Ends **

Moon ran over to Ash's side that held Pikachu in his arms. "How you doing buddy?" Ash smiled. Pikachu responded and smiled assuring he is okay. "I'm sorry Ash I shouldn't have shouted back there; you had it completely under control." Moon said apologetically. "That's okay you were only trying to help me out." Ash said.

"It's still your fault though." Sun said walking up with Hitmontop. Moon's head sunk crestfallen. "Your right."

Claps began as a medium crowd has form around them clapping for the challengers. "Wow that was a good match." One said. "Isn't that the Hoenn league Champ." Another said. "How cool to have him as the referee." Another said.

"Steelix that was a nice match good work, return." Cid said returning Steelix to its Ultra Ball. "Well now kid that was a decent battle especially against a former rank 8 gym leader. I think I'll let you and yur friends stay at the suites tonight." Cid smiled.

"Thank you so much but where is a Pokémon center around here. I need to take care of Pikachu." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash dere ain't no Pokémon center until you reach out of the forest on route 103." Cid answers sadly. Ash sigh looking warily at his Pikachu his companion spoke to him. "There is a PokeMart up ahead just put it on my tab and get whatever you need." Ash smiled. "Thanks so much." Ash said. "No Problem I'll sign in for you and your friends." Cid said heading back into the suite.

"Ash let's go I need some stuff for my Icitten and Misdrevous." Moon said. The party began to head toward the mart until a trainer at least 13 years grabbed Sun's wrist causing the champ to turn back. The trainer has blonde hair standing on his head, well-built physique, wearing a tan vest, black t-shirt with a smiley and green camouflage shorts to his knees. His brown eyes met Sun's red one in an intense gaze until. "Sure I'll go out with you." Sun winked. The crowd went wail in laughter the boy blushing letting go immediately. "No that's not it I'm Hayner a trainer Starry City I've acquired the badge from my home city and…" Hayner began but couldn't get the words out as he nervously looked down biting his bottom lip, no one likes being rejected. The crowd looks confuse at what this trainer wanted. "He's cute but what he wants." Moon said annoyed. "I know." Ash smiled.

"Go on…" Sun said reaching for a Great Ball.

"I wanna battle!" Hayner finish the breath he was holding left his body along with the pressure. "Sure." Sun smiled. Hayner fell on his head in a comedic matter. "So easy…" Hayner said.

"If that's all why didn't he just say so?" Moon asked. "Sun's the champ of the Hoenn region being a champion is being the Pokémon master it's a big deal asking for a challenge." Ash explains with a smile. "Hey Sun we'll head to the mart and bring you some stuff back, see you soon." Ash said him and Moon walking off Sun nodded.

Sun and Hayner stood adjacent to each other. "Banette it's all you!" Sun said throwing the Great Ball Banette popping out. Banette landed and immediately began freighting the specters. He cackles loudly a mad grin on his face. Banette held its arm out hauntly and began stabbing at it. The Spector's shiver at his appearance. "Erupt Scorkita!" Hayner threw out a Pokeball. A fiery crimson dog Pokémon came out. It has the appearance of an American Akita flames blazing from the paws, ears and tail except those flames are gold. The underbelly of the Pokémon is tan; the Pokémon stood 28 inches tall, volcanic pupils staring intensely at Banette.

"Whoa who is that Pokémon?" Moon question as her and Ash head toward the mart stop for a sec to see Hayner's Pokémon, Ash pulled out his dex and it introduced the Pokémon. _'Scorkita the Volcano Pokémon and evolve form of Flarpup. Like a Ponyta it will burn anyone who touches it except for those it trusts its signature move his Hell Hunt.' _

"Wow!" Ash said. He and Moon began again heading to the mart.

Cid upon reaching behind his desk began to preparations for Ash, Moon and Sun room they will be sharing signing them in. He turn to the wall behind the placing his hand gently on the chrome scanner embedded in the wall. The scanner glow blue and the wall wish turn out to be doors glow a blue tracing of Mewtwo it then began to slide slicing the outline in half. A secret room is revealing a room full of computers and other forms of technology. Men in white lab coats and under them black attire with a Red R worked in the room. A young man with blue shoulder length hair and green eyes sat in front of many monitors which monitor Sea Salt Suites the PokeMart and the entire Twilight Village viewing people coming, going, shopping etc. The young man wore a long sleeve shirt with a red R on a black shield, the shirt is cut in a way to show his cleavage and navel but a black shirt was under it, he had on long black pants and white shoes. The young man monitors the screen intently. "I sent the boy and girl to the PokeMart as you order." Cid said. "Very good and nice touch with luring at least one of them into a match but are real problem is the champion." The young man spoke.

"I know and that kid is a real pain in the ass…what do you expect to do?" Cid questions.

"As we speak one of our operatives is engaging him in battle. I doubt he will defeat him but will tire him out if only a little." The young man thought for a moment. "Put the champion in that vacant room…begins filling it with sleeping gas." The young man answered. Cid nodded and did as he was order. The young man narrows his eyes at the screen as Ash and Moon walked into the PokeMart got you now. "So we meet again, twerp." He said. Unknowing to Cid, the young man and all who was there Hitmontop view everything and headed back to his master side.

Ash and Moon now stepping into the PokeMart, this mart was unique in the fact it so trainers clothing apparel as well as basic essentials for a trainers and their journey. The odd thing only being that Moon and Ash are the only customers in this store sense the village seems to be filled with travelers tonight. They stock up on supplies from Super Potions to Great Balls and Moon even bought her an outfit or two to fit in the bag. The cashier insisted that they heal their Pokémon while in the store lecturing that if their Pokémon are in any discomfort it needs to be taking care of immediately. So as of now they sat in a spot which was like a waiting area in the store with a luxury couch, coffee table, and lounge chairs. Ash is tending to Pikachu's wounds and Moon is tending to Icitten and her newly caught Misdrevous wounds. "Hey I didn't know you caught a Misdrevous. Was it back at the forest?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and she is pretty strong to." Moon smiled and Misdrevous agreed. "How you know it's a girl?" Ash question Pikachu as well.

"Women's intuition." Moon answers. Ash looks back at the cashier with ivy color hair whose face was in a constant smile and hair style like nurse joy. "Weird she's just standing there." Ash said eyebrow rose. "I wonder why she is wearing that mask?" Moon questions. The cashier lady panic quietly sweat running down her forehead. Moon began brushing Icitten who sat comfortably on her lap. "How you know it's a mask?" Ash questions. Moon blinked "Isn't that obvious?" She responded then back to brushing Icitten.

Ash look at the women for a few minutes as the cashier nervous looked back through the mask sweating nervously. Ash found all this suspicious and familiar as this appears to be a scheme he knew all too well. "Alright drop the act I know who you are!" Ash shouted and Pikachu jumped on all fours static cracking around him. Moon leapt up as well due to Ash sudden outburst Icitten on all fours growling at Ash and Misdrevous levitating by Moon's head nervously. "Ash whats up? What happened?!"

The lady leapt from behind the counters ripping off her cashier clothes. Underneath the outfit reveal a black gown with a split going up the left leg, one black pump and one white pump, a white mini jacket open revealing a black lace bra, the jacket has long white sleeves the jacket itself stopping right under the breast her slim figure being reveal. "Prepare for trouble." She began striking a pose. "Make it double." A male voice said coming from an intercom. "To protect the world of devastation!" The cashier said. "To unite peoples within our nation!" The male voice spoke.

"These voices?" Ash said in a mild panic.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The male voice spoke. The cashier removed her mask revealing a 21 year old beautiful woman with big red hair, snake eyes and a vicious smile. "Commander Jessie!" She announced. The door to the PokeMart slid open revealing the man Cid spoke to earlier. "Commander James."

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light!" Jessie said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James spoke the two striking another pose. The ceiling tile broke through a cat Pokémon landing. "Meowth that's right!" He said.

_Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Whats Done in the Dark Evolves in the Light!**

Ash glared daggers at the mischievous trio, as annoying they can be he could never forget them. They stalked him through every region and prove to be an obstacle every step of the way sometimes a threat sometimes not. The most he probably received a break from them was back in Unova. The trio mockingly looks down at Ash and Moon, they moved up ranks they actually earn this time and it is going to their heads. Icitten stood at Moon's feet growling and Misdrevous levitated around bout as confuse as Moon is. Moon look to Ash and the three from what she saw just staring at each other. _"What is this tense atmosphere?" _Moon thought sweat rolling down her brow. "Ash you know those people?" Moon asks.

"Hell yes that's Team Rocket and their after my Pikachu!" Ash cried out in fury.

"Tsk, Tsk at ease twerp we don't won't your Pikachu now we just want revenge." Jessie spoke arms now folded.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth agreed.

Moon blink twice before noticing the cat Pokémon's speech. "Oh my god you just talk!" She exclaims. Meowth now irritated leap up and use fury swipes on her face. "You just now listening to my cute meouth!?" He said landing back down by Jessie and James. Moon unfazed by the scratches reach for a Great Ball. "I'll forgive you for that now go!" She said throwing it. However though he didn't have to James intercepted it catching the ball then throwing it back at the girl hitting her forehead, Moon pulled it off and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?" She shouted.

"That's for being an idiot!" James retorted.

"Can't you see Meowth is on our side?" Jessie retorted as well.

"You don't want that Meowth it's weak and tells terrible jokes!" Ash spoke up and Pikachu agreed.

"Sticks and stones kid." Meowth sneered. Jessie now annoyed spoke up. "Let's not get distracted we came here for our revenge!" Jessie reaches for a Luxury Ball and threw it. "Go, Hisneal!"

What came out the ball was a snake like Pokémon large as Arbok. Its body is hard a steal, several black dorsal fins going down its back, the tail of the steal serpent resembles a great white shark tale and has a large black shark dorsal fin on its head. Eyes green like poison and black as the abyss and several yellow coral like patches up and down its body, this Pokémon favored a Coral Python.

Moon screamed at its sight causing Icitten and Misdrevous to shield her. "Oh you guys." She sobbed but in a comical manner.

Ash brought out his Nav with the Pokédex app to explain _'Hisneal, the Python Shark Pokémon. Hisneal is part Steel and Poison a Pokémon that is preferred for only skilled trainers to handle. This rarely occurs but if Hisneal believes to have an unworthy or abusive trainer it may swallow its trainer whole or simply abandon the trainer depending on its nature.' _The Pokédex finish and with that entry Ash began to sweat at the sight of this Pokémon. "How, that you like my Hisneal intimidate?" Jessie taunts.

"Ok my turn, go Weezing!" James called. Weezing came out its ball levitating beside Hisneal. "Good choice Jimmy!" Meowth said.

"You're using Weezing?" Jessie questions. "Of course me and Weezing blasted off more time than we can count. He wants to exact its revenge too especially after we met up on the mission back in Hoenn." James remembers fondly before tearing up. "I thought I'll never see him again." James sobbed.

"Good idea maybe I should team up with Arbok now sense we met up back in Hoenn I know she wants revenge too." Jessie said reaching for her ball.

"No, you and Hisneal need training!" James spoke with authority the sobbing ending in an instant. "Hey!" Jessie spoke and Hisneal glared.

Moon and Ash view this back and forth display of the pair. "Whats wrong with them? Don't they know we're having a battle?" Moon said.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash called.

"Icitten, Algua Shot!" Moon shouted and the Pokémon responded. James, Jessie, and Meowth narrow their eyes viewing the attacks come their way. Hisneal deflect both Algua Shot and Thunder with a whip of its tail. Ash and Moon both stunned by this sweating Pikachu's best attack and Icitten's go to attack not working, a cocky grin is grew on the trio's face. "Let's take this outside." Jessie suggested more like an order.

Sun now finishing the match up against Hayner which turn out to be a 6 on 6 battles, unfortunately Hayner is on his last Pokémon a Duskull while Sun is sticking with Banette. Hayner focus on the opponent thinking of what move to use next. "Duskull, Shadow Sneak!" Hayner shouted. Duskull proceeded to attack. "Banette, Psychic!" Sun shouted. A force came over Duskull as it is thrown throughout the air until it was slammed on the ground spirals in its eyes. "That's it Duskull fainted!" Sun called the match. "I won."

Hayner fell on his knees in defeat head down. The crowd looks on quiet for a second before wailing in applause. "That's the Hoenn Region champion for you!" A man said. "He may not be our regional champion but he is from Konan and that's how we do." Another said. "I think I'm in love." A woman said.

Sun heard clapping from the Suite entrance as Cid proceeded to walk towards him with Hitmontop at his side. "So that's where you were." Sun said running toward the pain Banette in toe. "Oi, champion don't you need to cheer up the challenger." Cid pointed. Sun looks back Hayner still on his knees, no one likes to loose. Hayner felt a shadow over him looking up to see Sun extending his hand out. "That was a pretty good battle." Sun smiled. Hayner smiled back accepting the hand pulling him up. "Thanks." Hayner smiles softly. "Now bring it in you two why don't you check in for the night." Cid suggested with a smile. Sun nodded Banette and Hitmontop walking at his side heading toward the hotel.

Cid and Hayner began having a private conversation as they walk behind the champ. "Did you wear down his team?" Cid asks. "He only uses Banette and I'm assuming the only other Pokémon he has on him is Hitmontop. I know for a fact I barely put a dent in his Banette." Hayner answers. Cid sighs in annoyance the task of taking down a champ was hard and worst it was unexpected that one with said title would appear here. "Don't worry about it once he checks in to his room it's all over." Cid said narrowing his eyes at Sun. "You will pay Hoenn brat."

Sun, Hitmontop and Banette are in the lobby the only ones there currently. "He's dragging his ass to get here must be talking to a friend of his." Sun assumed. Hitmontop tugged at Sun's pants hoop resulting to Banette to swat Hitmontop's hand away assuming he is being disrespectful to the champ, a small scuffle amongst the two was about to occur before Sun squatted down and intervene. "Hitmontop you follow him like I said? Did you see anything suspicious?" Sun asks and Hitmontop nodded to both questions. "Is that so like I thought old habits die hard but I wonder what he is up to?" Sun questions, Banette began spoke trying to communicate with his master. Sun looks back to see Cid waving off to someone and is now walking back to the suite. "Alright, Banette fade threw the walls and see if you find anything suspicious and let me know." Banette nodded sinking to the floor. Hitmontop look up giving a questioning look on what he should, Sun answering back. "When we are in our rooms and the coast is clear you help out by searching the suite, if you run into any trouble use force." Sun smiles. "You have my permission to go all out."

Hitmontop nodded with a smile of his own as the two waited at the front desk. Hitmontop caught Sun's attention and pointed to the wall, Sun taking note to search that later. Cid stepped in heading to the elevator going up to their room. "Right this way." Cid said. Sun and Hitmontop follow Cid into the elevator escorting them to the top floor where there rooms are. _'Later I'll use my Poke-Nav to contact Moon and Ash, I wonder how they are doing? I need to warn them not to come here and that we are possibly in danger.' _Sun thought.

The battle amongst team rocket is being fought outside the store. The only reason specters weren't around is because of the battle between the champ and Hayner. That and they are in the back alley Jessie, James, and Meowth choosing to be in cognito the battle as of now seems to be in favor of the trio. Icitten panting heavy, Pikachu bruise and batter exhausted, the only ones not fighting are Meowth and Misdrevous. Meowth opting to not get his hands dirty and 'watch the slaughter fest' and Moon suggesting to Misdrevous to watch 'how to win a battle' however on her and Ash end not so good. Moon took a couple steps back feeling the pressure of the match between Team Rocket.

"Is this a joke their so strong." Moon gulped. "Ash…" She said looking at him for comfort.

Ash was at the point now that he didn't know what to do against them. All those battles Ash and this trio has with each other before seems to be a dream. A dream that he actually beat them so many times, Jessie and James are a lot stronger now their Weezing and Hisneal assault Pikachu in such a brutal manner that it went from a battle to a fight for survival. "This revenge…beating me…is this what you wanted?" Ash said head down. "Because…I'm not done yet!" Ash shouted. Moon stared at Ash a feeling came over her when he said that statement. His will power to keep going made her…not want to. Moon was girl if you haven't guessed by now is a girl with more guy friends then females. She from experience knew when guys get like this it was pure stubbornness of them wanting to test their manhood and skills. A trait like that she picks up as well but knew this wasn't the time.

She doesn't know the history between them and Ash but knew these people standing before them are dangerous. "Oh, know twerp we are going to more than that." Jessie said interrupting Moon's thoughts. "Weezing use Sludge Bomb go!" James called. Weezing responded striking Pikachu poising the electric rodent. "Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu laid there a purple tent under his nose breathing heavily. "Pikachu I know you can do it get up. We can't lose to these guys!" Ash shouted. Pikachu wanted to listen but couldn't find the strength to battle. He laid there breathing heavily consciousness fading. Ash was more irritated than concern blinded by his rage of losing to all people them. "Pika…!" Ash began but is cut off.

"Stop it Ash its over! Pikachu is sick…!" Moon shouted at him. She held her head shamefully down as she spoke. "We lost."

Ash head is down walking over to Pikachu than lifting him up in his arms noticing the poison in the rodent for the first time. "Hang on buddy I'm going to take care of you." Ash tried to speak optimistically. "Not so fast twerp you didn't think we'll just let you leave!" Jessie sneers and her Hisneal hissed.

"That's right how are we going to execute our revenge if up and outtem kid." Meowth sneered as well. "You're going to be just like the other trainers at Sea Salt Suites." James sneered.

"Other trainers?" Moon questions now holding Icitten in her arms as Sun safety came to mind.

Back in Sea Salt Suites Sun is moving down the tip toeing pass cameras and dodging hotel employees. His is taking extra precautions not sure if any of the employees are align with Cid. However after spending at least 15 minutes in the room for Cid's reassurance and to break Cid's suspicion he ducked out. He is now on the fifth floor of the eight story building and the thought in his mind kept bothering him. _'Where is everyone?' _At this time of night trainers are going out or not there should be some kind of noise. The building is silent as if it's uninhabited but that couldn't be right sense Cid said they are booked. This hotel is a place for beginners and veterans so regardless a party or kick back even at this time of night should be taking place but nothing. Silence and footsteps is what can be heard.

Ash and Moon are in horror as to what the Team Rocket Trio has shared with them the cocky grins still on their face. "No way! Everyone in the suite!" Ash said. "That's right." Jessie laughs.

Ash head is down holding back the panic he felt as he gripped Pikachu to his chest. "No…" He said silently. "HELL NO! IWON"T LET YOU HAVE PIKACHU!" He shouted. Thankfully his outburst snaps Moon out her trance after what the trio shared with her. "Misdrevous Shadow Ball between us and those three!" Moon shouted. Misdrevous on cue shot the ball causing a dark explosion between them.

**One Piece Soundtrack - Karakuri Castle, Transform (Youtube)**

Ash already understanding Moon's plan which is the two carry their Pokémon and run as quickly as they can away from here, Moon thanking Misdrevous then returning her. "We need to go back to the suite and get Sun!" Moon shouted. "I'll use my Poke-Nav to call him!" Ash said. _'Pikachu don't worry I will protect you!'_ Ash thought. Moon looks back to check and see how far they got from team rocket not seeing them in sight and near exciting the back alley. Feeling of relief wash over the two but is soon drain away Weezing hover down a few feet in front of them causing them to halt. A second later using dig Hisneal pop from under Ash and Moon's feet knocking them against buildings on opposite directions. Ash held on tightly to Pikachu but Moon lost her grip at the sudden impact and Icitten fell out her hands. Ash due to the impact has lost consciousness hitting his head against the building funny. It is now just Moon sitting half way up almost fainted watching Hisneal wrap its tail around Icitten slithering back to Team Rocket who appear a few feet from the direction they were running. "Well at least we got one of the twerps Pokémon." James said. "I want to catch them all!" Jessie retorted. "Look harder you may have a shot!" Meowth said noticing Ash and Pikachu's unconsciousness.

Moon getting herself together weakly stood glaring at the serpent Pokémon she feared and her Icitten trying to wiggle out only to see its captor squeezing tighter. She thought of using Misdrevous but thought against it seeing that the newly caught Pokémon has no chance. "Where do you think you're going with Icitten?!" Mustering her courage she ran wrapping her arms tightly around Hisneal tale the Pokémon ignoring her futile attempts and simply drag her along. However Team Rocket is not. "Damn, you don't know when to quit!" Jessie said. "You'll do wonderfully with us."

"Weezing bash into that girl until she let's go!" James shouted. "Yeah!" Meowth agreed.

Weezing ram into Moon's back causing the girl to yelp but her grip got tighter. The assault continue Moon refusing to let go, Weezing hitting different parts of her back and Icitten trying to free herself even harder due to her trainers attempts. Icitten meow louder and louder screaming to be free until, Moon spoke. "Icitten it's alright!" Icitten stops flailing and looks down at her trainer still being dragged by the impassive Hisneal. "I will protect you…to the end and after." Moon said tears in her eyes as she felt herself loosing this battle. Weezing not giving up assaulting her and Hisneal not slacking off, Icitten tear up as well her meows becoming a roar.

**Track Ends**

To everyone surprise Icitten begins to glow. The madness stopped, Hisneal turn around to see what is happening as its tail begins to stretch. Weezing look upon the glowing Icitten and Jessie and James look in awe as the Pokémon glows. Meowth also stopped as he was in the middle of tip toeing over there and stealing Pikachu a foot away. Ash began to regain himself the light from Icitten you can say disturbing his slumber. "Icitten are you…?" Moon said letting go her Pokémon steadily growing out her grip and she sat on her knees. "It's evolving." Meowth noted.

The light ceased as a Bobcat appearing Pokémon stood. A Pokémon with artic blue fur and eyes, deep black whiskers, a patch of black fur comb smoothly down its head, body cover in elegant white patches resembling snowflakes and a tail like an Icicle. The paws are also black but are like lion paws as it stood their proudly in front of its trainers defending moon. The newly evolve Icitten roared.

**Please Review oh and this is a special chapter another one coming today or tomorrow to wrap the Twilight Village Arc up. (Sorry for mistakes.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Save Us If we're Worth Saving!**

Sun made it to the hidden room behind the front desk. He sat at the monitor viewing the security system that had everything in camera shot in the hotel and around the village. It perplex him as to why nobody is currently and figure it had to be more than them being off somewhere something must have come up. Sun view the monitors in the hotel as a camera was set up in every room, guest lay in their beds some on couches pass out drunk even on the floor. The plants in the room however didn't help their condition as they are all knockout from the sleep powder being given off by Oddish hiding in vase appearing as generic plants. "Okay so whats his plan…he knocks them out then?" Sun ponder leaning back arms folded.

"You mean their plan!" A voice spoke up behind Sun. He recognizes the voice slightly surprise but hid it. He turns around still sitting in the chair comfortably with a goofy smile on his face, facing the young man in front dressed in the black Team Rocket uniform. "Yo, Hayner you shouldn't be here behind the desk." Sun teased mockingly.

Hayner snarled. "You're quite the sneaky bastard, you know that? When a member went into your room to still your Pokémon we were surprise to learn you haven't fallen in our trap. You may be young but not naïve."

What Hayner said answer Sun's previous question. He wondered why there was no one in this room and now he knows it because they were looking for him, it meant soon enough Hitmontop and Banette will soon be discover. "Ah, aren't we the same age. Your plan with the oddish really did you think it'll work on the Champion of Hoenn." Sun smiled his now cocky grin.

"An unarmed champion is just a regular person. We found your Pokémon wondering the halls he's taken out several of our subordinates and their Pokémon and disturbing our guest. How can you call yourself a champion if you can't keep your team in check?" Hayner spoke with a chastising tone.

"I know full well what he's doing and he is acting on my orders. I view everything on this monitor you see switching through cameras it sucks I can only see a cameras at once." Sun stood up stepping to the side showing the monitor. The monitor display whats happening within the hotel, Hitmontop has a crowd of guest in one camera standing behind him as he protects them from Team Rocket's Pokémon fighting off many Zubat, Mankey, and Rattata, other hotel guest who had their Pokémon fighting off Team Rocket and some who didn't trying to run away and then came the view on a camera with Banette sleeping in the bed with a couple the Oddish hidden in vases giving off the sleeping powder.

"WAKE YO ASS UP!" Sun shouted at the screen face fault consisting eye popping out and mouth agape. Sun heard pokeballs releasing behind him and turn around immediately. Hayner release his Pokémon Scorkita, Duskull, Koffing, Grimer, Ekans and Magnemite the same Pokémon he used in the battle against Sun earlier. "Your UN arm and there is no escape. I was order to protect this room before someone infiltrates it but I arrived too late. Looks like I'll just have to bring you in I'm sure that will make up for it!" Hayner growled his Pokémon as well.

The Pokémon except Scorkita eyes glow deep red Sun found this odd coming up with a conclusion of his own. _'These Pokémon are being manipulated but not Scorkita that aside…how are they being manipulated.' Sun thought. _His fist are up he specialize in martial arts and though was taught to use it when needed he never used it on Pokémon unless he is training them.

"Go get him now!" Hayner shouted. The Pokémon charged him ready to fire their attacks and Sun though defenseless without his Pokémon he refused to be helpless.

"STOP RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Three female voices shouted. The Pokémon charging ceased feeling an intimidating presence behind them and checks to see what it is. Hayner annoyed and impatient turn back as well seeing six blue hair female police officer, their hair is wavy going to their shoulder, eyes emerald skin tone fair. Their outfits are black mini dress though consider skimpy by some are consider stylish by most. They wore a white tie showing some cleavage, a white belt around their waist with handcuffs. Each officer has a Pokémon in front of them one has a Growlithe; one has a Granbull, one with a Mightyena, one with a Luxio, one with a Herdier and another with a Growlithe each Pokémon with a vicious glare. The officers smiled, Hayner glared and Sun grin. "Just in time."

The ceiling above them caved in Sun's Hitmontop and several trainers, guest and Team Rocket members fell through. Hitmontop and a few trainers land on their feet the others fell on to the floor along with several Pokémon, the battle above is the reason for the sudden cave in fortunately nobody was truly injured but stunned and the Officers weren't hit as the group above has fallen in front of the front desk. "Hitmontop!" Sun smiled Hitmontop called for him with an equal smile. The elevator doors open Banette leading several of the guests and trainers rushing out as he hovers overhead. "Banette!" Sun smiled Banette called for him in his usual grin. Team Rocket members that missed the elevator came down the stair cases on the side of the elevator. The crammed together trying to trap the fleeing groups and the officers that were there, the crowd unfortunately with Banette has no Pokémon on them and began to coward. "You think y'all just can get away!" A grunt shouted. "In the name of Team Rocket we will not let y'all go!" Another grunt said and they all agree.

"In the name of the law and my cousin and sister Jenny's you all are under arrest!" An army of the officer Jennies in the same attire came in through the front door. "Is that so ladies?" Cid said getting up as he is part of the crowd that fallen through floor but didn't land (fail). "All members attack now!" Cid shouted. "All officers counter attack!" An officer Jenny shouted as the groups began to wage war. Several young and veteran trainers view this display one trainer grabbing his Great Ball and though shaking with fear bravely said. "I can't watch this go Darfiskey!" He shouted. More trainers who still had their Pokémon got involved and called their Pokémon. "Go Flarpup." One said. "Go Leafild." Another said. "Go Icitten!" Another said and many more began to call their Pokémon just to name a few.

"Tch while these fools are going all out I got the prize right here!" Hayner said looking back at Sun, Scorkita and the others as well at the champ ready to attack. "Hitmontop, Banette come to me!" Sun shouted. The pair rushes to their master and friend side striking through all six Pokémon and out of spite Hayner as well. Once by their master they stood as he did arms folded with an arrogant grin. "I'm going to kick your ass with a champion level power."

Moon looks at her newly evolve Icitten now standing in front of her on all fours. This Pokémon's fur shined glisten like ice on a hot day but this Pokémon is too cool and elegant. The patch of black fur on its head now curls up as it is now completely evolved. "Wow that Pokémon is… beautiful!" Meowth said hearts in his eyes. "James who is that?" Jessie questions enchanted by this Pokémon. "If I remember correctly it's an Artikcat." James answers. "Wow!" Ash commented about the Pokémon as he is coming too.

Moon uses her Poke-Nav and pulls up the Pokédex app on her Nav looking up Artikcat the dex beginning the introduction. _'Artikcat the Bobcat Pokémon and the evolve form of Icitten. This Pokémon is of the Dark/Water type variety and is cold to the touch. They enjoy cool and freezing weather and are very territorial its signature move 'Deep Freeze'! _The dex finish. "Artikcat you evolve to protect yourself." Moon smiled thankfully. Artikcat eyes wide turn back to Moon and growl angry that its trainers misunderstood its intentions, Moon confused by this. "It evolves because it wanted to protect you because it saw how hard you were trying to protect it." Ash answer now knelt beside Moon. "It must have gotten pretty mad when we were chased by Team Rocket." Ash further explains coming up with the best solution he could remember after getting knock out.

Moon just stared at Artikcat when it nodded acknowledging Ash's answer, Moon began to cry. "Thanks Artikcat!" She cried.

"Enough of this Weezing Sludge Bomb on Artikcat and its trainer!" James shouted. "Hisneal, Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted pointing at all three. Artikcat pushed Moon out the way getting hit head on by the Sludge Bomb. "No!" Moon shouted. Hisneal slithered ready to strike Artikcat but end up striking Ash in the back the latter covering Artikcat. Moon and Artikcat are surprise not expecting the trainer to go through such length and unknown to them he is poisoned by the attack. "It's okay Artikcat you tried to protect your trainer… somebody has to protect you to right." Ash smiles falling to the side the poison catching up to him all the while Pikachu still in his arms, Ash fell on his back. Moon crawled up to him resting his head in her lap. "Oh Ash." She said softly as she watches the trainer and his Pokémon breath heavy.

"I'm tired of this crap repeat the attacks the both of you!" Jessie orders Hisneal and Weezing. "Hey don't order my Pokémon!" James shouted. "Guys go easy on Artikcat!" Meowth pleaded.

Weezing prepare to burp up another Sludge Bomb and Hisneal began another Poison Tail assault but Artikcat stood ground and Moon head down grid her teeth. "Growlithe use Flamethrower!" A female officer shouted. "Chansey use Egg Bomb!" A female nurse shouted. Growlithe use Flamethrower striking Hisneal and Chansey use Egg Bomb to strike Weezing both Pokémon knocking down their trainers, Moon look back at the woman recognizing them, relief coming through her. "Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy!" Moon called. This nurse Joy like most if not all in Konan wore a tight fitting Red mini dress with a white cross on her left breast, white nurse cap with red cross and showed some of her cleavage, her hair is in pink pig tails and also curl like a pigs tail. The pair ran to Moon's and Ash's side. "We were called by the Champion that and emergency has taken place and back up is needed." Officer Jenny explains. "Are you two alright?" Joy asks with concern. Moon still surprise to see her rescuers just stared before speaking. "Wait how you find us?!" She asks. "We'll explain later!" Jenny said. "Right now you, this boy and your Pokémon need to come with me!" Nurse Joy orders.

"Oh no you don't sister!" Jessie shouted. The Team Rocket Trio regains themselves now standing with a sense of authority. "No one is taking my beloved Artikcat see!" Meowth said showing his claws. "You think some girls in a dress going to scare us I wear dress some of the time!" James said. Hisneal and Weezing launch forward beginning another assault but Artikcat intervene using Roar and sending said Pokémon back in their balls. "It knows Roar." Jenny said surprise. "Hurry comes with me!" Joy said. Joy and Moon stood on Ash's side to carry him, Chansey carried Pikachu and Artikcat is on Moon's free side as they proceeded to leave the ally. "I'll take care of them. Go Houndour!" Jenny said throwing out a Great Ball and calling her Pokémon.

The battle wasn't a struggle for Sun as he manages to defeat Hayner's Pokémon again though recover from the previous battle didn't stand a chance this time still. Hitmontop had done a generic kick knocking Scorkita into Hayner the pair lying on the ground spirals in their eyes. Unintentionally the Handstand Pokémon manage to knock off Five Pokeball from Hayner's belt after Scorkita hit him, Sun notice balls and thought them to be unusual walking up to them for a closer look. _'Strange we don't use regular Pokeballs in this region.'_ Sun thought. He then notices a small red Capital R on them. _'Are these Pokeballs being use to manipulate the Pokémon.' _Sun thought some more.

Hayner returned Scorkita then notice Sun messing with the Pokeballs the fainted Pokémon beside them. "No you don't!" Hayner leapt for them. Sun kick Hayner across the jaw sending him out the room and into the front desk. "Stand down!" Sun shouted. Sun walked out the room and views the result of what transpired. All the trainers that had their Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket fled outside and the trainers who did assisted the officers. The grunts are losing some began to escape while others stayed to battle, the grunts trying to escape be pursued by the Jennies and their Pokémon. Sun eyed the room trying to find Cid noticing him to slip out the front door. "Hitmontop come with me! Banette you watch Hayner!" Sun orders, his Pokémon nodded.

Sun with Hitmontop ran out the front door losing sight of Cid again due to the crowd outside. The crowd outside consist of Nurse Joys and victims of Team Rocket who had their Pokémon stolen and were prolong to Oddish's Sleep Powder, the crowd also had specters fortunate enough to dodge this incident and were curious as to what is happening at Sea Salt Suites. "Damn he's gone again!" Sun said. Hitmontop taps Sun's wrist pointing to the sky overhead. Sun looks up and saw a giant Meowth hot air balloon with the trio smiling and waving the crowd going silent as they looked overhead. "Bye, Bye!" Jessie waved with a grin. "Thanks for the Pokémon!" James shouted. "We finally catch some of them!" Meowth snicker.

"Hey, are you just going to leave your men behind!" Sun angered and also tries to taunt them to stay. "If those losers can't escape a small raid like this their no men of mind." James answered. "We prefer the single life." Jessie answered. "Single and not ready to mingle." Meowth grinned and the three laugh. Sun gritted his teeth disgusted by the things they have done but this by far being the worst feeding their comrade to the officers just to escape even bad guys shouldn't do that, so he thought. "Hitmontop Stone Edge shoot them down!" Sun shouted. Hitmontop spun rapidly on his head sharp rocks swirl around him and then he fired. Meowth leap on the side of the air balloon. "Allow me." He said arms folded. Stone Edge was blocked by Meowth's Protect the rocks breaking on impact, Meowth fell back into the air balloon energy zapped from blocking said attack. "I think I got a head of myself I don't think I can do that again…at least not for a while!" Meowth said exhausted. "Well that is a Champion's Pokémon blocking at all was sheer luck, good work." James said.

Moon looked as the trio manages to escape. "Team Rocket." She sneered. Officer Jenny along with her Growlithe and Houndour ran up to Moon and her party. "Sorry they escape me!" She apologizes. "That's alright just helping me with him." Joy said. Moon and Nurse Joy had rest Ash on the ground along with Pikachu Chansey taking care of the electric mouse the pair still in rough shape. Nurse Joy stuck a flexible soft tube into Ash's wind pipe to keep him from suffocating. Nurse Joy had brought a bag with her and within in it a bottle that carried an antidote for such and occasion. "He's spreading fast he's going to this Activated Charcoal." She said taking out a powder substance. Officer Jenny slid open the boy's mouth and Nurse Joy slid the substance along with the bottle of fluid label G to help chase it down. Officer Jenny carefully sat Ash up and began rubbing his throat so he won't choke. She then laid Ash back down gently after the fluid and substance went through. "Now he needs to rest and it's up to him!" Nurse Joy said. "What about Pikachu?" Moon said almost forgetting the mouse, so concern about Ash. Nurse Joy looks back at Chansey who gave her a thumb up in away taking care of Pikachu's stat problem and is now resting. "It's okay but we need to get them to a bed." Joy said. "Sea Salt Suites is close but…" Moon began. "Then that's where we are going!" Officer Jenny said.

**3 Hours Later**

Moon rested on a bed in the Sea Salt Suites, the room has to bunk beds and she rested on the bottom still in the clothes she had on earlier. Ash lay in the other bunk bed on the bottom still resting snoozing comfortably, Pikachu nestle to him, Moon lie with her Artikcat who is coil up also snoozing. Moon talk to the officers two hours earlier explaining to them what she been through and about the Team Rocket members she encountered and the plan they told her, Jessie and James had explain to her that the hotel was used to recruit new members and steal Pokémon. The stolen Pokémon they had will be used as hostages against trainers to work for Team Rocket with hopes of eventually getting them back. That way Team Rocket wouldn't have to pay their members and just have something to hold over their head to get them to work. They would then give the trainers rewards such as one Pokémon at a time and then take one or more back depending on the situation, eventually gain control over the trainers into slaves and end up having the basic case of stock home syndrome. This is why Moon fought so hard as well as Ash. They couldn't do it or become like members of Team Rocket and put living beings through this or be the members that had to work to save their Pokémon, it made her wonder how many of them are actual member or victims.

A knock came from her door she sat half way up and Sun with his Hitmontop came through. "Why you knock?" She asks. "I forgot I had a key." He answers showing his card before putting it back in his pocket. Hitmontop leap on to the bed over Ash and began to sleep while Sun gesture Moon to scough as he sat beside her, the red head now laying on her side and petting her snoozing Artikcat. "So Icitten evolved." Sun said trying to strike up a conversation. "Yeah, trying to protect me, I was so thankful I cried about it." Moon said still petting her. "I hadn't felt so thankful I thought I was going to lose her." Moon said thinking about the situation. "You and Ash are lucky a lot of trainers had their Pokémon stolen. I did manage to save five Pokémon today from a grunt who was controlling those using Team Rocket Design Pokeballs." Sun said.

"Eh?" Moon questions. "Yeah, I learnt they are called Action Replay Balls or Rocket Balls. The grunt escaped though because Banette goofed." Sun said sourly had returning the Pokémon to its ball. The two laid their silently Sun leaning against the wall of where her bed is next to and Sun still at her side. "Damn, me and Ash left our bags at the mart." Moon just remembered. "They might still be there tomorrow." Sun answers. "Maybe I should go home and ask…" Moon began but is cut off. "No you're not going home I need someone to travel with." Sun answer now half awake, his eyes closed. "You have Ash." She said. "Too much testosterone and I like you being around." Sun answer. Moon laughs softly and after a half hour of silence the two are consume by sleep.

**Please Review (**_**End of the Twilight Light Village Arc next they will make it to the first gym) Oh and Hayner and Cid are from Kingdom Hearts and Grell and the Madam Red Reference are Black Butler. More character from other series are coming soon (hence in summary unusual trainers.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening: **_Smile Bomb!_

**Chapter 8: Yes My Lord! Starry City Gym!**

Ash, Moon and Sun remain in Twilight Village for three days until the finally headed for the Starry City gym. In those past three days the Officer Jennies still had to stay and clean up the mess Team Rocket left behind, fortunately though the Nurse Joys wrap their duties up in a day before heading back to their town and cities of origin. The Officer Jennies had a lot to deal with from confiscating Team Rockets cameras around the village and taking down the reports of the victims that stayed at the hotel. They also had to search throughout the entire hotel in search for anymore secret rooms and underground passage and are grateful that the only secret room in that building is behind the front desk where they confiscated the rest of Team Rocket's material. Sun helped them as much as he could he felt that it is his duty as a champion to assist in cleaning up the heinous acts that transpire here. He par took in going through out the village disconnecting cameras and even talk to the victims getting down their side of the story of what they remember. Sun spent the rest of his time keeping care of the Pokémon that were left behind by Team Rocket. Mainly the Oddish hidden in the vases were left behind as well as the Pokémon Sun rescue from Hayner, he explain the cops the situation with the Pokémon under Hayner's control and how they were being manipulated and about the grunt that took. He believes that they were stolen and Team Rocket found a way to keep in these special Pokeballs called 'Action Replay'. He soon found himself regretting smashing said balls to free the Pokémon from its control as he could have saved one to give to the officers and another to his father to examine the device and his functions. Sun is glad though the Pokémon he rescued regain their health but can tell they were upset that they lost their true trainers and not Hayner.

Ash and Pikachu officially recover the first day and though were ready to head out for a gym battle Moon had to explain the situation to them. Ash understood and agreed that it was best for them to wait and hang around here until Sun was done assisting the cops. However Sea Salt Suites lost majority of its guest several trainers returning home sad and frustrated because all their Pokémon was stolen. Some of the trainers who had and didn't have their Pokémon decide to stay the night sense their room was already paid for and didn't like the idea of leaving feeling that Team Rocket would have taken anymore from them if they left a paid for room without staying the night. Some trainers who still had their Pokémon just wanted to leave Twilight Village period a bit fearful and traumatize at what just occur and wanted to start their journey as soon as possible and some camped outside around the village just to be away. The few trainers that remain stayed in all the floors except the first one due to the ceiling falling through, the only reason Ash and his party still are on the first floor is because they went to the nearest free guest room to rest Ash when he was poisoned, so they had the floor to themselves and are fortunate that the hole isn't a true inconvenience for them. For the remaining time Ash and Moon were there they tried to help the cops and Sun but were insisted that they shouldn't get involve more than they already were especially sense they are label by the police as victims. The very word burned Ash, Moon and the other trainers there; they all wanted to help but being rejected by the law. Being label as victims didn't help and once left alone the cops and Sun heading out to search Twilight Village some more for any grunts or cameras, the trainers with Pokémon began to battle so label like that won't be slapped on them again.

The third day is here Ash w/ Pikachu, Sun w/ Hitmontop and Moon ran through the forest being chased by a group of Pokémon. These Pokémon are like large black bears with Ursaring faces. Their bodies are tall and round a white crescent moon under their paws and on their stomach and had what appear to be small mountains on their backs. The Darfiskey Ash had chased earlier hung from a tree upside down by its tail eating a banana then noticing the screaming being chased by the black bear Pokémon, Darfiskey laugh and began to what it consider joining in the fun. "Why are they chasing us!?" Moon cried. "I don't know those Pokémon are like Ursaring always angry for some reason." Sun noted, Hitmontop ran at his side smiling and laughing. "Why are you enjoying yourself?" Sun shouted with a comical face fault. "I wish they will go away!" Ash shouted and Pikachu agreed. The group kept running until they saw sunlight at the end of the trail. "We're almost there!" Ash said. "I hope they don't come outside the forest!" Moon yells.

The group emerged into the sunlight a grassy plain stretch out in front of them and just ahead a small hill they will have to cross before making it in to Starry City. They ran a few feet out the forest Ash hands on his knees breathing heavy, Moon fell on her knees exhausted and thankful they manage to escape. Sun and Hitmontop didn't have to regain themselves athletic prowess and all, he heard a roar and rustling coming from within the forest. The black bear Pokémon with Darfiskey riding on its back charged out on all fours roar and Darfiskey mocked it and began to snicker. "What does that one want!?" Moon shouted standing and making a face fault of her eyes popping out. "I don't know but I bet that Darfiskey has something to do with it." Ash said. Sun and Hitmontop stepped up the black bear coming ever so closer. "Hitmontop slow it down with Earthquake!" Sun shouted. Hitmontop began to spin rapidly shockwaves going through the black bear Pokémon falling to his feet. Darfiskey however jumped off the bear once it fell, flipping through the air and landing behind Ash and Pikachu causing the pair to turn around. "Now it's time to finish what you started!" Ash said and Pikachu agreed. Moon pulled out her Poke-Nav with the dex app on it looking up the Black Bear Pokémon. _'Ursnighmount the Black Bear Pokémon, it is a Dark/Rock type Pokémon that is believes to be the Konan cousin of Ursaring. It is very territorial and if it even thinks an intruder is near it will go through great lengths to chase them away.'_ "That explains that." Moon said.

**Kanto Wild Battle Pokémon Theme **_(You Tube)_

Ursnighmount roared loudly from being hit by that earthquake as it is super effective. "That earthquake was weak I didn't want to completely knock you out so let me see what you can do." Sun challenges. Ursnighmount roared and ran on two legs to Hitmontop using fury swipes, Hitmontop jumps out the wa_y. _"Hitmontop Stone Edge come on!" Sun commanded. Sharp Stones lifted from the ground and swirl around Hitmontop and then sent to Ursnighmount who retaliated using Defense Curl balling up then UN balling itself after the stones hit. It has an anguish facial expression feeling the damage done to it Defense Curl not easing up the attack at all. "You need a little training but you have potential, Hitmontop land on your feet to use Earthquake!" Hitmontop did as he was told and Ursnighmount respond with a Defense Curl but little help it did. The Pokémon now has spirals in it eyes as it laid there, Hitmontop had landed right in front of Sun. "Alright, Ursnighmount you're the one!" Sun shouted throwing a Great Ball he had on him. The ball hit the Black Bear Pokémon and wiggles once before capture was a success, Sun walking over and picking it up.

**Theme Ends**

"Hey isn't that mind!?" Moon shouted. "Nope when I brought you and Ash's bags back I took a few from the mart and stuffed them in your bag." Sun answered. "So you stole?!" Moon said. "Nope that stuff was being sold by Team Rocket not even a real mart so I confiscate it." He answered.

Darfiskey is using Double Team surrounding Pikachu. "Pikachu remain calm hear for the original." Ash called. Darfiskey and its copies ran circle around Pikachu while he has his eyes close focusing. Pikachu's ear twitches finding the original. "I hear it to buddy now use Thunder!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up using Thunder striking Darfiskey who is paralyze after the attack. "Now, Brick Break!" Ash shouted. Pikachu raised his paw and strikes Darfiskey. "Great Ball go!" Ash through the ball it bouncing off Darfiskey's head and wiggle until 'chun'. Ash walks up grabbing the Great Ball raising it overhead a successful grin. "Darfiskey is all mines!" He shouted and Pikachu chimed in with his victory.

"Ash, that's great you caught your first Konan region Pokémon." Sun congratulated.

"Yeah, and it's about time too!" Ash said. "Darfiskey is a Dark/Fighting type he is going to do great at the Starry City gym. As soon as we get there I'm going to challenge it!"

"After me right!" Moon said with a smile. "What do you mean I'm going first I have the most experience." Ash argues. "Ash Ketchum you are so selfish it's bad enough you took up almost all the challenges back in Twilight Village now you're not going to let me a lady goes first." Moon argued in his face. "Uh-oh." Sun said uneasiness on his face Hitmontop as well. "Don't pull that crap with me and besides I don't need you to go in there and loose and I end up getting an easy win!" Ash retaliated, their foreheads pressing up against each other. "I won't loose and the only loser here is you and if I remember correctly you went to how many regions and still lost!" Moon sneered. "All to prepare me to be the master in this region." Ash argued back and Pikachu agrees. "This will be different!"

Thankfully Moon's Poke-Nav began to ring loudly, much to Moon's dismay as she isn't finish making her point. She answers her Nav and on the video chat monitor her mother appears. "Hello Moon, how is everything." Her mother asks. "Find we just left Twilight village and are heading to Starry City." She answers turning away from Ash. Ash sat there fuming, Sun coming up to pat him on the back to cheer him up.

"I know I haven't won a league yet but it doesn't mean I should just give up." Ash said Moon's words getting to him. A part of him was always bothered by the fact he hasn't at least made it up to challenging the Elite Four in an official match. The lost at Unova really bother him as he came so close it he only defeated Hilda White he could have had an official match with an Elite Four member. He learn not to assume that victory is a sure thing knowing it will take hard work and believing in his Pokémon will get him there but not even that seems to be enough. He tried taking others advice on coming up with a plan but when he does it fails and to his belief it's because when he does he doubts his Pokémon's strength. "Ash, your great Pokémon Trainer I know about your exploits in the other regions. I look it up after I met you a while back. Honestly I kind of know what you're missing because it's something I use to do when I was competing." Sun said. Ash that had his head down earlier looks at Sun eager to receive advice but at the same time skeptical. He usually isn't a skeptic but didn't think that whatever advice he has could work for him so easily especially sense his friends and other advice he receive had nothing compare to his raw instinct which honestly got in furthermore but not yet there. "That battle you had with Cid got me thinking about what it is you lack." Sun said. Ash gulped nervous as to what it could be and hope it is fixable. "You know little about the effects attacks have on Pokémon. Knowing about the effects your Pokémon have in battle is great but you need to know or at least assume the effect your opponents could have. Believing in your Pokémon is great but they still are Pokémon so they have weakness and disadvantages you need to look out for and learn how to counter." Sun answer.

Ash smiled he knew what Sun said is right though he heard similar speeches from his friends telling him to be concern about type but not necessarily a reason except for the Pokémon is weak against. All he heard when people say that is that his Pokémon are weak and he wanted to prove them wrong. Ash usually does but over time learns that it won't always work if he truly wanted to become a true Pokémon master. "So you're saying I need to do more than just believe in my Pokémon. Your saying I need to watch out for them too?" Ash smiled fist to his chest. "Exactly, and have a counter for what your Pokémon has a disadvantage to." Sun said and after understanding Ash's personality trying to word it in a way that Ash wouldn't receive in calling his Pokémon weak.

"So what if their boys I'm still traveling with them and I trust them!" Moon argued with her father who is on the video chat with her mother.

"About what Moon said don't worry about she made been in these little league trainer battles but she has no real idea what a gym battle is truly like when you're in one." Sun answered and Ash agreed.

"Daddy it's just Sun and a new friend I made." Moon argued with her dad still.

"Let's go see what she's complaining about." Sun laugh as he and Hitmontop walks toward her. Ash began to walk but Pikachu tugged against his leg. Ash knelt down to his yellow companion's level. "I'm alright Pikachu don't worry." Ash smiled holding his arm out Pikachu climbing up to his shoulder. Ash stood back up walking toward Moon. _'Suns right I don't know much about attack effects and only know the effect my Pokémon attacks have. I really need to look out for my Pokémon more in battle if I want to succeed…but how is I post to know them all.'_ Ash thought bubble broke hearing a familiar voice coming from Moon's Poke-Nav. "That voice." He jogged not noticing at first that Sun and Moon proceeded to walk.

"You know Ash dad?" Moon said. Ash ran to Moon's free side looking into her Poke-Nav as the trio can now be seen clearly through the video chat by her parents, Sun's face pressed against Moon and Ash's face pressed against Moon. "Well I'll be damn if it isn't Ash long time no see baby!" Moon's father spoke. "What, Lt. Surge!" Ash exclaimed, Pikachu shocked as well. "That's right Ash you are from Kanto." Sun said. "Yeah back in Kanto Lt. Surge was the 3rd gym leader I ever faced." Ash said. "Huh was he strong?" Sun asks. "Yeah, I had to ask for a rematch." Ash said.

"GET YOUR HOT BREATH OFF MY FACE!" Moon shouted clearly irritated pushing the two boys by the shoulders. Sun and Ash came back to video view having the Nav on her wrist held in front of her. "See you know both boys so is it cool can we travel in peace?" Moon sighs.

Lt. Surge scratches his head looking down while her mother stood by his side with a smile. "I guess Ash was kind of slow and Sun isn't that smart neither." Lt. Surge answer. "Hey!" Both boys said. "Thanks dad bye." Moon waved about to close the video chat until… "Wait a second baby gwrl I gotta gift for you." Lt. Surge said. "Oh really for us." Sun said eyes gleamed hands together Ash as well. "He said baby gwrl." Moon said annoyed by their idiocy. Ash and Sun heads are down crest fallen, Ms. Star laughs and Lt. Surge sighs. "Yeah, she'll be alright. Anyway it's a Pokémon are you near a Pokémon center so I can transport it." Lt. Surge said.

"Oh really is it Raichu?" She beamed imaging her and Lt. Surge Raichu as a team. "Hell no I'll never loan out Raichu!" Lt. Surge laugh and Raichu jumps up on the screen being seen briefly. "Rai, Rai."

Sun pulled up the map app on his Poke-Nav. "We're on route 103 and we just went pass the Pokémon center." Sun answered. "Man, really I didn't even notice." Ash said.

"That's because y'all are all in my conversation." Moon said irritated on missing out on her Pokémon. "It's alright just let me know when y'all get to Starry City Pokémon Center." Lt. Surge said. Moon turns off the video chat and sprinted toward Starry City. "That was rude!" Sun said. "Hey wait up." Ash called chasing after her and Pikachu called for her. "More running." Sun sighs and he w/Hitmontop chased after her.

_**30 min**_

Starry City has the appearance of a Victorian London Era. The sidewalks are grey stones six inches higher than the streets also made from stones. Citizens of this city however dress in modern day attire but transportation consist of riding carriage though some people also prefer to ride or drive cars. You can find modern day cars and old fashioned cars on the street; ironically enough the rich citizens prefer to ride horse carriage and to be shofar in older model limos considering to be more elegant and graceful for the city. The Pokémon center appears as the standard Pokémon center you may see in Unova but with a Victorian touch. Ash and friends sits in front of the Video chat at the Pokémon center with Lt. Surge on the other line. "Alright, baby gwrl I put your Pokémon in the transporter." Lt. Surge said. "Lt. Surge I didn't know you were from the Konan Region what made run a gym in Kanto." Ash asks. "Duty calls kid and I needed a break from Moon's mother." Lt. Surge joked scratching his head. "Dad." Moon said embarrassed. "I'm just playin sport." Lt. Surge said. The transporter machine by the Video Chat in the Starry City Pokémon center flashes a light before showing the Fast Ball which Moon received holding it up to her father. "I got it so you gonna tell me what it is." She asks. "Why? You have it now and I gotta go baby gwrl your mother and I are going on a date." Lt. Surge blushed. "Alright then bye Dad." Moon smiles and waved.

Sun, Moon and Ash stood in a circle Moon holding out the ball in front. "Well come out!" She said throwing the ball in the center. The Pokémon came out the ball which bounces back into Moon's hand. The Pokémon that came out is a gold color bunny on all fours three feet long. The bunny has very puffy tail, white patch under its paws and torso. The paws of the Pokémon looks like boxing gloves and the Pokémon has golden intense pupils which eyed Pikachu causing him to blush. "No way had your dad caught that!" Sun exclaimed Hitmontop surprise as well. "It's really cute and…bright." Moon commented. Ash uses the Pokédex app on his Nav which began to explain the Pokémon. _'Libunny, the Bunny Pokémon._ _Libunny is a light type Pokémon and is rarely seen out in the wild but can be found in many places in Konan only .This Pokémon has a 75% female and 25% male dominance in the wild.' _The Dex finishes. "Light Type?" Ash questions. "All light type Pokémon is rare even in Konan and this Pokémon after it evolves once has two possible final evolutions depending on the circumstances." Sun saids still amazed at such a rare sight. Moon squatted down smiling at the Libunny which looks up at her wiggling its nose. "Hello there." She smiles. Libunny hops into Moon's arms nuzzling in her breast. "Oh my goodness you're just so cute." Moon exclaims.

"Yes, too cute do you expect to challenge my gym with that." A young man said with a heavy British accent and an aristocratic tone. Moon stood and the group observes the young man in front of them. The young man stood 5'9, dark navy blue hair hidden under his cream fedora and sapphire color eyes an eye patch covering the right eye. He wore a short sleeve shirt color matching his eyes, two necklaces one all black studs the second black lace with a sapphire gym. He wears a dark gray vest the neck line cut to his abdominal where it is also button once. The vest has a black trim as well as the pockets on the front and black and gray plaid shorts coming to his knees.

Moon, Ash w/Pikachu and Sun w/Hitmontop observe the young man in front of them. "Wait, your gym?" Ash exclaim Pikachu as well not expecting to meet someone so young to be a gym leader, the youngest he probably met was that Bug Type user back in Johto. "That's right I'm the Starry Cities Gym Leader Ciel Phatomhive, nice meeting you." He introduced. The boy's appearance was kind of intimidating to Ash and Moon, Sun smiles wrapping an arm around Ciel casually. "Ciel how's it going my man." Sun grins. Ciel eyes the boy and brushes his arm from around him. "Yes." Is Ciel's response. "You know this guy?" Moon said slightly annoyed by Ciel's arrogance. "Yeah we have a business relationship. He is the first person I called to help us with the Team Rocket incident back in Twilight Village." Sun answers fondly.

"This guy I don't remember seeing him, I remember a bunch of officer Jennies and Joys helping us out." Ash said also annoyed by his arrogance and Pikachu agreed. Ciel's eyes slightly widen upon hearing Ash's voice. "Where are you from?" Ciel ask. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I came from the Kanto region." Ash stated proudly.

Ciel found this amusing a small condescending smile grew. "I thought as much you have a strong country accent." He stated. "So what you have an accent too." Moon responded. "I have an accent Pikachu?" Ash asks and Pikachu questions this as well.

"Now play nice." Sun insisted but still found all this comical. "You may not see me in the front line but I deal with helping people in the underworld…in the darkness." Ciel response to Ash's earlier statement, Moon and Ash sort of stared at the boy forming their own opinion of him and not a favored one. Ciel walk passes them arms held behind his back standing a few feet in front of the trio. "Well aren't you coming?" Ciel questions looking back, the trio blinking curiously is their response. "I'm offering a ride to my gym!" Ciel stated. Moon and Ash smiles. "Oh wow thank you so much." They said in union their opinion of him changing.

The trio road in Ciel's limo sitting against the limos opposite of Ciel, Sun sat beside Hitmontop, Ash had Pikachu in his lap and Moon has Libunny in her lap. Ciel noted the three Pokémon out of their balls and thought this to be odd. "Are your Pokémon not well trained?" He stated. Moon and Ash gave him questionable looks. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ash question and Pikachu as well the pair offended. Ciel sighs massaging his temples. "You should have them in their balls." He said annoyed he had to explain the basic of things; he looks to Sun for guidance. "Champion of Hoenn." Ciel stated formally. Sun and Hitmontop looking back from the window with a smile. "Huh." Sun responded. "Set an example." Ciel pointed at Hitmontop gesturing Sun to call him back to his ball. Sun laughs. "It's okay some Pokémon just don't like being in their balls."

Ciel sighs giving up with the argument. Ash leered at the boy frustrated and considering Ciel to be the most pompous gym leader ever, and pondering on how he is going to beat this guy to earn his badge and bring Ciel down a level. "Oh wow your yard is beautiful." Moon stated. They had pulled in front of Ciel's mansion driving down the path of the perfectly cut grass and trim trees. The sunlight reflecting from the lawn and mansion made it even more breathe taking like a palace in a fairy tale. "It looks better on a cloudy day." Ciel stated.

'_Take a damn compliment.'_ Moon thought. The limo has parked itself in front of the front double door mansion. The driver opening the door for his master and his guest, Sun, Moon and Ash with their Pokémon stepped out the limo and observed the gorgeous mansion in front with the Funtom company logo on it, the F blue with a golden outline. Ciel had stepped out before them walking up the steps to the front door his butler by his side. Ciel stood in front and his butler open one of the doors. "Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian had prop the door with a door stopper, then bowed down one arm folded to his waist and the other out with a come in gesture. "Welcome to the Starry City gym!" Sebastian introduced.

Moon and Ash gulped observing the pair and the darkness behind the open door leading to their first gym battle…but which one.

**Sorry for mistakes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Opening: **_Smile Bomb_

**Chapter 9: Moon V.S. Ciel! A demon under the starry sky!**

The gym stage is in a beautiful ball room, the large windows are conceal by satin curtain, a golden chandelier hanging by a diamond made chain the chandelier giving off a blue light. The floor are golden tiles that one can see their reflection out of, a Luxury Ball in the center of the battle stage with a Funtom Company logo in the middle with the same F design and the outline of the field is a beautiful crimson the color familiar appearance seemingly out of this world. A golden throne, with satin cushions and a red carpet going down five steps wish led to the stadium where Ciel stood.

Ciel and Moon stood opposing each other and Sebastian Michaelis played the referee and Sun and Ash are the audience Ash being the disappointed critic. Ash sat there pouting sitting Indian style Pikachu patting his back, Sun smiles eagerly rearing for Moon's first gym battle Hitmontop staring blankly. "Ah, Ash cheer up brother you can battle the next gym." Sun said.

"Yeah and when will that be the next 1st rank gym?" Ash sighs. "Man, I wanted to take this gym on I never had battle a dark gym leader I really want to cut him down to size."

"Relax Ash you had gone through many gyms let Moon have her time to shine." Sun insisted and feeling short tempered with Ash's whimpering. "Alright but I have a whole new strategy I like to try." Ash said giving in.

Moon and the Black Guard Ciel gazed at each other tension you can slice with a knife as clique it maybe. "I am the Gym leader Ciel I grew up around dark type Pokémon my whole life. They are elegant, mysterious and deviant you will be overwhelmed by darkness." Ciel monologues.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle no time limit, now let the battles begin!" Sebastian refereed.

**Hoenn Gym Leader Remix Black/ White 2:**** YouTube**

"Corrupt, Murkrow!" Ciel called throwing a Great Ball the darkness Pokémon coming out its ball chirping. "You're the one I want, Misdrevous!" Moon shouted throwing her great ball out the Pokémon appearing.

Ash gasped. "Misdrevous isn't that a ghost type Pokémon their weak against dark types."

"Moon knows that but the only Pokémon she has are Artikcat, Libunny and Misdrevous she's probably starting off with the least likely one to win just to weaken her opponent." Sun suggested.

_'Murkrow the darkness Pokémon it is believe to bring misfortune to all those that see it at night and lures attackers onto dark mountain trails where said attacker can get lost'._ The voice spoke from Moon's Poke-Nav.

"Already off to a bad start I see, Murkrow Wing Attack fire!" Ciel called. Murkrow wings form a dark wind spiraling around them as it soared to Misdrevous. "Misdrevous use Growl." Moon orders. _'I didn't know what growl did so I looked it up and like my father said all attacks do something except for splash. Growl reduces attack power I'll team up with Misdrevous for the first round to weaken the opponent and then use Artikcat and Libunny to counter attack.' _Moon thought.

Misdrevous growl loudly Murkrow piercing through the sound waves echoing through the gym. Murkrow winced but press onward striking Misdrevous the screech Pokémon quickly regaining itself. "Murkrow, Pursuit fire!" Ciel called. Murkrow's beak went pitch black and soar again to Misdrevous. "Another, Growl!" Moon called. Misdrevous did as it was told and use growl again. Murkrow's Pursuit attack broke through the sound waves striking Misdrevous but growl still had its effect and Misdrevous regain itself but the attack was super effective and isn't as eager as was before. "That Misdrevous must be from Umbreon Forest to survive my Murkrow's pursuit. Pokémon in Umbreon Forest are pretty strong and are said to learn certain dark and ghost type moves early. I'm going to have to over shadow her a bit." Ciel smirks.

"Misdrevous you go girl! You're ready to counterattack!?" Moon shouted and Misdrevous agreed with an unseen sweat at its brow.

"I understand using Misdrevous to weaken to open stat issues or stage reduction but in this gym it isn't good to counter with." Sun assessed and Hitmontop agreed. "Moon tries using another Pokémon you can switch out!" Ash called and Pikachu chimed.

Moon looks back surprise. "What I can?" Ash, Sun and with their Pokémon comically fell back.

**Theme Ends**

"Murkrow use Starry Sky!" Ciel shouted and Murkrow cocked. The stadium grew dark causing Moon and friends to look up the night sky appearing overhead. Stars twinkle, full moon glowing overhead, shooting star soaring through, and riffs of space in the night sky of what appear to be space. "What is this darkness? It's beautiful." Moon stated amazed the scenery remind her of 'that' famous painting and finding it also impressive how a non-damaging move can create such a field change.

"Whoa cool what kind of move is this?" Ash questions and Pikachu looks impressed. "It's Starry Sky sort of like Sunny Day but for dark types." Sun briefly explains.

"Yes my lady the darkness isn't always a freighting experience like I said before it can be elegant and beautiful but for you it will be unholy and terrifying." Ciel explains.

"Tch." Moon snorted. _'Ash said I can recall my Pokémon so…' _She thought and held up Misdrevous's Great Ball. "Misdrevous return!" She commanded.

"Murkrow, Pursuit now!" Ciel shouted. Murkrow jetting forward and instantly knocked out Misdrevous spirals in its eyes. "WHAT!" Moon shouted.

"Misdrevous is unable to battle Ciel wins this match!" Sebastian announced arm rose toward his master. "Oh no bad move." Ash said. "Starry Sky amps up dark type moves and for dark type Pokémon it raises speed, evasion and accuracy. A combination for Starry Sky and Pursuit with you also returning your Pokémon sense Pursuit doubles if the Pokémon is return you were bound to loose Misdrevous eventually." Ciel explains with a condescending attitude. "He's right combining Starry Sky and Pursuit is a lethal combination especially when trainers can return their Pokémon I bet that is what his strategy is all along. In a way he is forcing the opponent to stay it's all one big trap that last three to five turns." Sun assessed.

"Now hold on you didn't explain the rules clearly referee!" Ash accused and Pikachu agreed. "Oh, did I now?" Sebastian asks mockingly with a fake innocent look. "You said this 'this is a three on three battle no time limit' not who can and can't switch out and thus this first match should be unofficial!" Ash said and during mocking Sebastian perfectly facial expression accent and all. Ciel smirks hand over his mouth. "Country bumpkin." He retorted. "The hell you say!" Ash responded his patience with Ciel shrinking smaller and smaller. "Ash in this region all gym rules are pretty much the same except for how many Pokémon can be used in a battle and whether it can be a double or triple battle. Meaning that all gym leaders know they can't return their Pokémon once they had been sent out until it's been defeated." Sun said and Hitmontop agreed.

"Honestly, it wouldn't of matter whether the rules were she can't return her Pokémon because she chant when in this gym." Ciel mocked. Ash anger fluster further and further like a bull staring at red or the kid constantly being picked on, Ciel's arrogant attitude was probably the worst out of every rival he encountered during his journey and made him remember the smug attitude Gary use to have and also of his old rival Paul. Ash didn't want to accept it but understood why every esteem diminishing statement being said to Moon is getting to him. This is Moon's first journey and know whats it like to be put down on your first go around, the feeling of uncertainty setting in once someone calls your faults and he didn't want Moon to go through that and even though they just met he cares for her. Ciel's bullying also personally bothers him reminding him of past arrogant trainers and his failures so close but so far. Sure he achieve in collecting forty badges and participating in every regional league slowly but surely moving up the ranks but past flaws are still bothering him. He has his doubts of being a trainer especially participating in the sixth regional league and to yet have an official league battle with an Elite Four member but couldn't complain about not battling them at all sense he manage to meet a few.

Still though he wants to win and take the Konan league by storm and by doing so going with the same formula he used in the past winning matches, collecting badges, and taking down arrogant trainers like Ciel but with a new strategy in mind. Ash believe to understand Ciel well and knew that sense he chose Moon out of the two Ciel will not battle Ash the young trainer believing now he will have to pass the torch and let Moon knock Ciel off his throne. "Yo, Moon guys like him are a dime a dozen I beat several trainers like him if I can do it you know you can! Show him you're brighter than the stars in his sky…" Ash was cut off.

"Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" Moon retorted. Moon pulls out a Fast Ball smiling her confidence have not yet wavered. "I'll show him I'm the moon in this sky."

A/N:_** Sorry I was being lazy with this chapter next one coming out real soon. Happy New Year (Late)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening: Smile Bomb**

**Chapter 10: Moon V.S. Ciel! Round 2: Demon and Moon Clash under the Glowing Starry Sky!**

Moon held the Fast Ball in her grip; Ciel has his cocky grin wondering what futile tricks this challenger will unravel. Ash eagerly waited for her to call the next Pokémon he remembers the two Pokémon she has Artikcat and Libunny curious at which ball he draw sense he didn't see and is ready for this gym leader to be knock off his throne. Sun and Hitmontop however check the Starry Sky to see how much time is left and saw that it is fading. _'This move is wavering he'll just call it again though but can only be summon so many times…these field change moves.'_

"Go, Libunny!" Moon shouted launching the Fast ball. Libunny hop out her ball glowing brightly eyes slowly opening as she yawn eyeing Murkrow causing the darkness Pokémon to blush Pikachu also blushing at the sight. Libunny shine standing on its hind legs the most notable Pokémon due to the Starry Sky effect. "I told you to not bring that thing in here." Ciel spoke sternly slightly annoyed at Moon for bringing what he considers an atrocity.

"I knew she was going to bring that Pokémon out." Sun said.

"I know Moon only has three Pokémon but is Libunny really a good idea? Why not use her Artikcat it's stronger and could help her when the rest of her matches is she trying to weaken him?" Ash asked. He understood Moon had to use Libunny eventually but figure that she would let her Artikcat go first just to save Libunny for a last dish effort.

"Ash I'm not sure if I told you this but light types are powerful against dark types and ghost types. This move Starry Sky also powers up light type moves due to the stars overhead. Light type Pokémon are the fastest in existence and will always strike first against other types except for faster light type their abilities are also interesting." Sun explains as of now he is hoping Moon is using her head still realizing that she just pulled out her potential greatest trump card.

"All that is true but Light types in return are weak against dark types and Starry Sky raises the damage for my moves still a Pokémon like that shall not win even if it rest in the light." Ciel spoke profoundly and Murkrow agreed.

"Whatever my Libunny adorable appearance is its greatest weapons you won't know what purified you." Moon shouted and Libunny agreed.

"Round 2 let the match resume!" Sebastian shouted.

**Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Raid!**

"Murkrow use Wing Attack!" Ciel ordered. "Libunny hold your ground!" Moon shouted. The two Pokémon did as their masters' order them to. Murkrow use wing attack the move passing right through Libunny.

"Whoa what just happen?" Ash shouted seeing quickly what transpired and Pikachu questions.

"That's Fluorescent it's an ability some light type Pokémon can have this ability allow attacks that require bodily contact from the opponent to pass through however physical attacks that don't require bodily contact can still strike." Sun smiled proudly. "She must have looked up her moves on her dex app."

Ciel looks up toward the Starry Sky after taking in his surroundings. _'Starry Sky is fading away.'_ He thought. "Murkrow Pursuit!" Ciel called.

"Libunny, Bulb Fist!" Moon called. Libunny hop up light speed box Murkrow in the jaw canceling Pursuit and knocking the Pokémon down Libunny landing.

"What oh know and the Starry Sky is still in effect!" Ciel panics.

"She's got it." Sun said.

"GO! MOON!" Ash shouted Pikachu and Hitmontop cheering.

Murkrow sore back up to continue the Pursuit however… "Libunny, Bulb Fist!" Moon shouted. Libunny hopped up boxing Murkrow to the ground again, the Darkness Pokémon losing consciousness spirals in its eyes.

**End Theme**

"Murkrow is unable to battle! Moon is the winner!" Sebastian called.

Libunny hopped to Moon and into her arms Moon hugging as Libunny nestles in her arms. "My baby you did good Wassup." She cheered Libunny responding happily. "Yes, they're even now Ciel can stop trash talking sense she won her first gym match." Ash smiled hoping the win knock Ciel down a level and Pikachu agreed. "Don't be so naïve you too the battle isn't over he has two more Pokémon." Sun said serious out of his usual character.

"That's right the battle still isn't over yet." Ciel said deviantly holding up a Dusk ball after return Murkrow. "Bite, Houndour!" Ciel threw the ball and Houndour leap out barking. Moon and Libunny narrow their eyes the light Pokémon hopping out on to the field. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" Moon said getting excited.

Ash knew about Houndour but pulled more information up on his Poke-Dex. _'Houndour the dark Pokémon it's smart enough to hunt in packs and communicate using a variety of cries.' _The dex finish. "I don't know much about light types but if Moon and Libunny keep battling like they did it'll be a swift win." Ash smirked. The darkness around the gym has faded the light from the chandelier returning the night sky and elegant stars faded and gone. Sun has a better sight of Houndour noticing something strange. "That Houndour." He thought aloud.

Sebastian eyed both battlers before proceeding. "Go!" He orders signaling the match.

**Pokémon Anime Sound Collection Johto Trainer Battle**

"Libunny, Bulb Fist!" Moon called. Libunny quickly hop forward. "Houndour, Protect!" Ciel commanded. Houndour succeeded blocking Libunny attack as she fell back then sitting half way up scratching the back of her head. "What!?" Moon questioned. "Moves like Protect, Detect, and Quick Guard are faster than light based moves." Ciel answered her assumed question. "Houndour, quick Starry Sky!" Ciel orders. Houndour howl night clouds forming overhead the Starry Sky field returning with the darkness and stars. Moon looked around gritting her teeth. "Okay this again. I still have the advantage with light!" Moon said calming herself.

"Houndour, bite!" Ciel said. Libunny looks around frantic for which way her opponent is coming. "Calm down Libunny use Reflect!" Moon shouted. Libunny calmed summoning a transparent wall which shines before fading. Houndour is now a foot from Libunny bites the wall which flashes but Libunny still receiving some of the impact. "Libunny retaliate with Flash." Moon suggested sense Houndour is close enough she figure she can attack defensively by blinding it to stun then wail on it with Bulb Fist defense is the best offense. Houndour didn't move and Flash didn't work to Moon's dismay. "Accuracy reducing moves don't work on dark types when Starry Sky is played. That aside your Pokémon is a light type its natural glow is bright enough for everyone to see especially in Starry Sky mode during this mode it will always receive hits from the giver." Ciel explains.

Houndour use another bite attack, another, another, another then another the impact being received by Libunny the reflect keeping Libunny a float but Starry Sky making it harder. Libunny is covered in bite marks weakly standing on all fours. "Libunny." Moon said softly. Uncertain as to exactly what to do, Houndour is and Libunny is faster but it meant nothing if Moon and Libunny can't see. The battle with Murkrow was different because Starry Sky began to fade getting weaker however Houndour's Starry Sky remains strong but Libunny's reflect is lessening. "Take another bite out of it!" Ciel commanded. Houndour rush forward the arena quiet and Moon patiently waited for Houndour's assault Libunny breathing heavy looking straight ahead until seconds later her eye narrow to the right. "Libunny when you see it Bulb Fist!" Moon shouted pointing to the right.

Houndour appears and bit Libunny's right arm before she could strike however Libunny box Houndour with her left hook which resulted to Houndour out of irritation to leap up and while Libunny is still in its jaws slam her to the ground then releasing her. Starry Sky didn't fade but it was clearly seen that Libunny loss and the spirals in her eyes, like Ciel said she is a light type that and Starry Sky is really just a night sky that gives dark type Pokémon a cloak and benefits.

**End Theme**

"Libunny has been defeated. This battle goes to the gym leader Ciel Phatomhive!" Sebastian referee.

"No!" Ash said irritated. "She only has one Pokémon left." Sun stated.

Libunny regain her self-sitting head down in disappointment, Moon knelt down to her side and smiles. "Hey, it's alright you won your first gym match with some on as in experience as me your pretty good." Moon grins. A white light flash in front of them, the light surrounded Houndour for a few seconds.

"Well now." Sebastian said amused.

"It's about bloody time." Ciel smiles coldly.

"Yeah, I saw this coming." Sun nodded and Hitmontop agreed. Ash had that disgusted and fearful look on his face as well as Pikachu. "Oh, no Moon's in trouble."

The white light around Houndour faded revealing Houndoom who howl loudly. Libunny hops into Moon's breast and Moon quickly stood up unnerved by this fearful looking Pokémon which began to growl at her but simply stared at it. She then proceeds to reach for her Poke-Nav and use her Dex-App. _'Houndoom the dark Pokémon. Houndoom is the evolve form of Houndour, the Houndoom with the biggest horns are said to lead the pack. Houndoom bark is as bad as its bite.' _The dex finishes.

Libunny looks back at Houndoom who barked back at it feeling sore about the hit it took earlier, Libunny cowering back in Moon's breast. Moon just stared and for Libunny sake walk back to her side of the field. Moon sat Libunny by her side and then faced Ciel after pulling out Artikcat's Pokeball. "Libunny stay here I want you to look at this." Moon said and threw Artikcat's Pokeball. "Artikcat, you're the one I want!" She shouted.

Artikcat pounced and roared the Pokémon making the arena chilly. Artikcat stood their proudly sporting's its artic blue fur and curly black mane growling back at the Houndoom the cat and dog staring intently at each other. "Well now that's more like it. I'd admit I'm impress I wonder what your third Pokémon will be and well here it is." Ciel said.

"This guy his attitude never changes." Moon said irritated. "Yo, Artikcat careful we're dealing with a powerful gym leader here." Moon warned causing Artikcat to growl.

"This is her last Pokémon I wonder if she can pull it off, she does have type advantage but sometimes that alone isn't enough." Sun feared slightly worried. "No way she's gonna win I can tell already that the bond Moon and Artikcat has is as strong as mind and Pikachu's." Ash cheered trying to sound confident but worried. _'She gotta win for her and her Pokémon.'_

Moon and Ciel glared daggers at each other, Sebastian study both contenders laughing quietly finding Pokémon battles so amusing. "Now the next match begins!"

Both Pokémon leap forward ramming each other trying to force the other back. "Houndoom fight back with Fire Fang!" Ciel shouted. Artikcat jump back the attack missing. "Artikcat, Deep Freeze!" Moon commanded. A massive torrent of water spat out of Artikcat mouth enough to strike to foes. "Protect!" Ciel commanded. Houndoom pulled through blocking the attack. "Now bite!" Ciel ordered. "Pounce!" Moon shouted. Bite missed but Pounce didn't, Artikcat jump up to dodge bite then struck Houndoom as Artikcat is on top of it. "Deep Freeze!" Moon shouted. The torrent of freezing water shot out of Artikcat who jump off before attacking. Houndoom froze trap inside a glacier but only for seconds before busting out being a fire type and all. '_My attacks aren't working!'_ Ciel thought. "Houndoom use Fire Fang now!" Ciel shouted. "Deep Freeze Artikcat!" Moon yells. The torrent put out Houndoom's flame the dark Pokémon with spirals in its eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the battle goes Artikcat!" Sebastian called.

"Hell yeah she did it!" Ash cheered. "This girl doesn't tell me she's going to win on her very first try." Sun smiled feeling relief.

Moon and Artikcat smiled calmly looking at each other having their private congrats but didn't forget the match wasn't over. "You will not have this badge! I am the Starry City gym leader first rank or last I shall not lose to a novice like you!" Ciel spoke dark yet stern catching everyone attention. Houndoom is returned, Starry Sky has completed faded but the darkness you see is persistent and has yet to give in. It may be bright now but a horrible battle is about to ensue hurling the next Pokémon about to be send out loves nothing more but to send its opponents to a void. "Frighten, Ghouligan!" Ciel called as he through the Luxury Ball.

The ball erupted and what came out is a 6'0 Pokémon whose body appear to be a large white haunting torn sheet. This Pokémon appearance alone wasn't fearful but odd. It levitated like a ghost the body had the appearance of a sheet draping over a person but it wasn't. The hands of this Pokémon is grotesque, rotting green with long black nails, candy corn teeth, poison purple gums, the mouth a torn opening in the sheet where the assume head of the human would be under, purple, green and orange spiral like eyes. Ash, Moon, Sun and their Pokémon stood bewildered by this Pokémon's appearance. "Ghouligan!" It said releasing a haunted wail.

**Trivia**

_Originally Raven (Teen Titans) was going to be the first gym leader._

_So far it's been said that two steel type gym leaders have ran the gym in Daybreak City (Ace, Cid)._

_So far nine type of new Pokémon have been introduced. _

_So far 5 new moves have been introduced._

_Ash, Moon, and Sun each caught one Pokémon from the Konan region before the first gym leader._

_Light Type Pokémon and moves are introduced. _

_Originally Sun was the main character and travel with Ash and Gary and not the other way around._

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opening: Smile Bomb**

**Chapter 11: Moon V.S. Ciel! Finale The Winner is…well… (Sigh).**

Moon captivated by this ghostly Pokémon kept her eyes on it as she pulled out her Poke-Nav with the Poke-Dex app looking up the Pokémon. _'Ghouligan the Halloween Pokémon, this Pokémon is a Dark/Ghost Type. It is the evolved form of Ghoulkid, this Pokémon is said to be the spirit of Halloween surviving off of nothing but candy. Evolving this Pokémon is difficult only being able to evolve on Halloween or if its trainer has raised it as a Ghoulkid and has high happiness at night during a Full Moon.'_ The dex finish.

"This whole Pokémon is complicated." Moon commented.

"Damn Libunny would have been perfect Dark/Ghost is 4x weak against light types." Sun said.

"Yeah, but Artikcat is a water type with water and ice moves if she uses those she'll win this." Ash said confidently and cheerful as usual. "Go for it Moon!"

Ghouligan levitates over toward Artikcat the bobcat Pokémon growling stepping back cautiously. Ghouligan begin to cackle causing Artikcat to shutter. "What is this, Intimidate?" Moon questions sweat over her brow.

"Ghouligan possible abilities are Levitate, Intimidate and Mind Games. The ability Mind Games can cause the opponents Pokémon to not attack on its turn if at all. The reason for that is Mind Games can trick the opponent Pokémon in believing that the Pokémon it's fighting is an ally, however that doesn't hinder the Pokémon w/ Mind Games ability to attack unless the opponent Pokémon also has Mind Games, Ghoulkid evolutionary family and another are the only ones that can have this ability. Thankfully for you my Ghouligan has levitate as its ability as you can see or else it will be dragging across the floor!" Ciel explains.

"Tch, so all my moves can hit you is all I heard!" Moon said confidently and Artikcat growls regaining itself.

"The final match is about to begin this one should be interesting. Now begin!" Sebastian called.

**Pokémon R/S/E Gym Battle Theme: YouTube**

"Assurance let's go!" Ciel commanded. Ghouligan hands grew a black aura around them, it stretch out its arms to slap Artikcat who dodge with ease one of them but is struck by the side by the other. Artikcat slid back but it didn't slow down eager for more. "Artikcat, Deep Freeze!" Moon commanded. The large torrent of water shot out aiming directly at Ghouligan having no time to escape. "Protect!" Ciel yells, a green sphere form around Ghouligan successfully blocking the attack. "Now send this girl into a void, Starry Sky!" Ciel shouted, arms out Ghouligan cackles the sky forming once more the same as all the others ripple in the night clouds revealing space and star twinkling.

"So, what Artikcat is a water/dark type you'll just be helping me out like in our earlier match!" Moon smile assuming she gotten everything all figured out.

"If you only knew." Ciel said arms folded.

Starry Sky is now in effect and it was then when Moon noticed something. "Where did Artikcat go!?" She question.

Sun sigh. "It's like I thought when a dark type is on a Starry Sky field it shouldn't be seen even by its trainer no matter how experience the trainer is and how well their eyes adjust. Starry Sky provides a cloak for dark types only not even for ghost types even though they can thrive in everyday darkness, that's the only reason Moon, was able to see Misdrevous." Sun finishes.

"If that's the case then how did Ciel battle this whole time?" Ash asked.

"It goes back to what you believe Ash." Sun responded, Ash blinking questionably. "Ciel is arrogant, shallow and looks down on others he's the type of person that believe titles are important if earned, he is an Earl and Gym leader. However though he'll never say or show he cares deeply about his Pokémon." Sun said. "Hoping that his Pokémon will strike at the right time and his Pokémon hoping he calls the right moves, Starry Sky is a move that test the bond between trainer and Pokémon." Sun finishes. Ash took Sun's monologue in and is surprise to get such insight on Ciel Phatomhive. Arrogant or not a trainer that truly cares for his Pokémon isn't all bad, Ash finding new respect for this gym leader even though he still want Moon to kick his aristocratic ass.

Moon sweat went down her face nervously. Her eyes has long adjusted to the on and off again effects of Starry Sky and question now how exactly she lost sight of her Artikcat. "Artikcat…?" She questions. Artikcat growl letting Moon know it is still in front of her. "Artikcat can you see the enemy?" She asks hopefully one of them has their sight. Artikcat search for a moment until it looks overhead Ghouligan cackling levitating right above it. Artikcat respond with a growl, which Moon took as a yes due to the tone of it. "What to do I can only see the dark type moves when it's too late and during the earlier match with Houndoom and Artikcat Starry Sky was fading this one is still at its prime." Moon said looking up at the darker night. "Starry Sky must get darker depending on the level of the Pokémon." Moon assumes.

"Moon, this is the ultimate test for you!" Ciel said. "I too can see your Pokémon or mine however this isn't different for me I had other trainers who brought dark types to this gym that I couldn't see in this mode. This will be a test to just see how much you and your Pokémon are in sync." Ciel spoke.

Moon contemplated what Ciel said. She got her thoughts together thinking of some kind of counter and got her barrowings. Moon couldn't see but Artikcat can and that alone is what she will have to survive on. "Artikcat, I'll leave this up to you. I'll call your attack but you will have to strike when you see fit!" Moon said and Artikcat agreed.

"Not good enough." Ciel judged. "Shadow Claw let's go!"

Ghouligan howl soaring down toward Artikcat, Ghouligan's hands becoming transparent with a black and purple aura. "Ice Beam!" Moon commanded. Artikcat shot the white and blue beam, Ghouligan once grinning face to one of uncertainty. "Don't waver spend rapidly to break the ice!" Ciel commanded. Ghouligan did as order shatter the ice beam with a combination of shadow claw and it's spending eventually striking Artikcat. Artikcat is on its side Ghouligan levitating off it returning deeper into the darkness up above. Artikcat stood sternly growling at it. "Now for another move use Assurance!" Ciel commanded. Ghouligan stretch its arms out the same aura from the assurance before grew. The stretching of its arms sound like cables whipping, Moon heard them coming closer toward Artikcat. "Artikcat grab both of Ghouligan's wrists with your jaws!" Moon orders. Artikcat leaps up Ghouligan's arm stretch far enough to be in reach biting down on Ghouligan, the Halloween Pokémon shocked. "What is she doing!?" Ciel questions.

**End Theme**

"Pull it down!" Moon order her plan going smoothly. Ghouligan wails as it is being thrown on to the floor the slamming sound being heard. "Use Ice Beam!" Moon shouted. Artikcat still how Ghouligan in its jaws, Ghouligan trying it's damnest to wiggle its arms out. "Quick pulls it towards you!" Ciel shouted realizing her plan. Ice Beam froze half of Ghouligan's arms the Pokémon finally getting its appendages back.

"Pounce!" Moon shouted. A dark aura forms all around Artikcat it leaping up to strike Ghouligan. "Ghouligan use your arms to block!" Ciel shouted. Ghouligan raised its arms which are stuck together due to the thick layer of ice, Artikcat struck its arms causing the ice to shatter and freeing them. Ciel her shatters and smiled. "Use Shadow Claw." Ciel spoke. Ghouligan use Shadow Claw grabbing Artikcat around the neck spun diagonally then stretches its arm out to slam Artikcat resulting to a critical hit and creating a crater. "Artikcat!?" Moon shouted.

Sun and Ash gasped their Pokémon calling for Artikcat.

Artikcat stood up weakly releasing a growl assuring Moon it is okay, Moon release a sigh looking up at the Starry Sky to see it slowly fading, Moon looks back down to the battle field. "I can see Artikcat a little but that Ghouligan not so much." Moon said.

"Ghouligan, Assurance!" Ciel called. Ghouligan began assurance sending one arm out at a time like a sumo. Artikcat jump to dodge one but is struck by the other causing it to be knock on to its stomach. Starry Sky began to fade more and the damage Artikcat and Ghouligan has receive began slightly more clear. _'I must comment her very few trainers make it this far let alone with my Ghouligan as their opponent.'_ Ciel thought. Artikcat stood up once more wincing in pain but shook it off. _'That Artikcat won't give up its strong but the only reason it made it this far is because of mere type advantage with my Houndoom and my Ghouligan sense ghost and dark types don't work well against Artikcat and water is super effective against fire. I will end this.' _Ciel thought.

"Artikcat on its last legs." Sun said.

"No, Moon got this she will win!" Ash hoped.

Artikcat breath heavily exhausted from the long battle. Moon saw this and ponder on what to do knowing full well what she wanted but understood she isn't the one battling and thus not taking the hits. "Artikcat it's enough." Moon said. Artikcat look back in disappointed at what it trainer said. "You fought really hard this gym leader is too much for us I knew that even before we came here they said it's the hardest 1st rank gym." Moon said head down, she then look up with a fake smile. "C'mon let's try Sunagakure Gym…" Moon is cut off by Artikcat growl, the dark/water roar at its trainer in disagreement as it faced her. Moon smile her confidence returning. "Good I hoped you felt that way I didn't wanna quiet either." She said.

"Fools." Ciel said.

Artikcat faced back at Ciel. "Let's go Artikcat and kick this gym leader's ass." Moon said. 

"Here they come." Ciel said Ghouligan readying itself.

**One Piece Soundtrack- Lets Battle**

Artikcat roared Moon looks up to see Starry Sky still in effect but is gravely diminish the darkness fading. "Deep Freeze!" Moon shouted Artikcat spat out the cold torrent of water. "Protect!" Ciel called. Ghouligan summon the green sphere around itself. The torrent of water disperses along with protect Artikcat roaring through it using Pounce shocking Ghouligan. "Pounce." Moon said. A loud thump can be heard and Moon's eyes widen in shock Ghouligan stopped pounce by grabbing Artikcat shoulders by using. "Shadow Claw." Ciel smirked. Ghouligan extended its arms into the air slowly hoisting Artikcat. Ghouligan proceeded to slam Artikcat down creating a medium size crater and spirals in Artikcat's eyes, Starry Sky has faded.

**End Theme**

"That match is over and the gym battle goes to Ciel Phatomhive." Sebastian said somberly. "My lady you did a fine job." Sebastian commented.

"Moon." Sun spoke softly.

"She…lost." Ash said softly.

Moon has Artikcat lying in her lap petting it softly the Pokémon regaining consciousness. Artikcat caught a small glimpse seeing a few tears running down its trainer's cheeks. Artikcat stood up licking the tears away tickling Moon causing her to grin. "Thanks you were bombastic." Moon sniffed. Moon got herself together wiping her tears away. Ash and Sun with their Pokémon walked the two had their hand on her shoulders. "Moon that was one of the most intense match I've ever seen." Ash said. "Moon, you did good for your first gym battle especially against Ciel." Sun commented with a smile.

"My lady." Ciel gestured his hand out to help Moon up. Moon is reluctant for a second the lost bothering her but this arrogant earl pitying her bother her more. Moon sigh giving a soft smile before accepting his offer took his hand and she glad she did. Ciel pulled helped her on her feet and in the process placed the Funtom Badge in the same hand.

Moon held the badge between her index and thumb studying to make sure it is what she thought it was. "The…Funtom Badge?" Moon questions. Ash and Pikachu study the badge as it look just like the Funtom logo blue F with a gold outline.

"You don't have to win to earn a gym bade but being a good sport about losing isn't enough either." Ciel began to explain Ghouligan hovering by his side. "Moon you earn this by the way you manage to adapt in the darkness and the bond you shared with your Pokémon. Your skills as a trainer are still at its infancy but my duty as a Gym Leader is to prove whether or not you are capable. Few come to this first rank gym and few manage to come as far as you did and thus you are the Funtom Badge." Ciel finished.

Moon is flabbergasted not sure what to say. Losing a battle to such an arrogant guy and receiving a badge and compliments for it is not what she expects. "A…are you sure." Moon questions. "Take it Moon you don't impress a guy like Ciel every day." Sun insist.

Moon's eyes water comically wrapping her arms around Ciel. "Thank you. You're not a big ass after all." She weeps with joy, Ciel squirm trying to push Moon away which he eventually did. "Young Master." Sebastian spoke up now standing with the group. When Sebastian spoke Ciel remember about the award he gives to the challenger an award he rarely gives out. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a small bite size black CD rom in a clear case. "This is TM 24 Starry Sky use it wisely." Ciel said handing it to Moon. "Um thanks." She said not sure what to do with it.

Ash and friends said their goodbyes to the Phatomhive Manor as their journey continues.

**Review**

_Sorry for the rush ending_


	12. Chapter 12

**Opening: Asterisk (Rare)**

**Chapter 12: His Butler, Acquaintance!**

** 6:00pm**

My how time fly, evening now and the trio have return to the Pokémon Center reservations covered for the night and are currently having dinner. Well Ash and Moon are anyway sense Sun had accepted a few challenges from trainers and is now battling outside the center and is also signing autographs. Sun is the Hoenn league champion that hails from Konan and is quite popular due to his origin which he put his region on the map. Konan wasn't necessarily well known until Sun won the championships about a year ago more or less and many Pokémon Trainers in Konan admire him for that building the region as the strongest in the world gaining the title due primarily to Sun's age and winning on his first try against a well respect former Hoenn champion Brendan and his legendary powerhouses Kyogre, Groundon, and Celebi.

Ash is stuffing his ordering several large plates to make up for breakfast, lunch and snacks he didn't have all day and now having all his heart desires for dinner, Darfiskey chowing down on Pokémon food face first in the bowel and Pikachu having Pokémon food which he is covering in ketchup before he chow down. Moon however held the Funtom bade between her index finger and thumb pondering on whether or not she truly deserve such and award always wanting to win her gym match, all her Pokémon are out chowing down with Pikachu and Darfiskey.

Ash looks up swallowing his last bite of food cleaning his seven plates. "You really did earn that." He tried to cheer her up. "Heck my first two gym badges I receive back in Kanto were basically gifts." He laughs scratching the back of his head. "I was so close to winning and I figure once Artikcat deliver the finishing blow I'll take the badge and beat Ciel down to size because he really needs to get a grip on his self." Moon sighs putting the badge in her crescent badge case which went back in her snap back. "I'm more curious about that…TM?" Ash said pausing briefly remember what it was. "They don't give out TMs in the other regions huh?" Moon asks. "Nope a matter of fact this is my first time ever seeing it I don't even know how they work." Ash said.

"TMs are small eatable roms that Pokémon eat that can teach them skills. They can be eaten by any Pokémon but they must be eaten by the right Pokémon in order to work and teach that Pokémon the TM's move. Gym leaders usually give them out if you defeat them and the TM is usually based on a move used in their battle." Moon explains. "Awesome." Ash responded drinking his last glass of coke. "I can't wait to get my first TM!" He said enthusiastic. "You can have mine if you want it I'm not really sure who to feed it to. I check my Nav Artikcat and Misdrevous are capable but…" Moon said with uncertainty.

"Moon it's yours you deserve so be more happy about it I won't take that from you." Ash smiled assuring. Moon smiles sweetly at Ash the latter causing her to blush didn't expect this boy to be such a gentle man, as she says. "Ash you're so cute you want my plate?" Moon said pushing her dinner to him. Ash pupils turn into the sweet & creamy Italian chicken pasta lifting up his fork and knives bout to dig in, however Sun tackle Ash to the corner of the booth sticking his fork into the pasta then eating it, Hitmontop sat beside Moon smiling the trainer sliding to the corner to make room. Sun and Hitmontop's fork clash the two narrowing their eyes at each other. "We're sharing!" Sun orders. Hitmontop grunted and stuck the piece of chicken and pasta in his mouth. "Shouldn't Hitmontop eat Pokémon food?" Moon asks.

"He should but he doesn't like Pokémon food so I usually just feed him healthy food stuff." Sun answers.

"Hey, how you know I wasn't going to eat that?!" Ash said irritated. "I see your seven plates you had enough I don't want you gettin fat." Sun answered.

"Where you been?" Moon said irritated. Moon took the plate back from Sun and shared the pasta between her and Hitmontop, Sun annoyed and folding his arms.

"I thought I told y'all that I was battling and signing autographs." Sun answered. "This hiatus for my Hitmontop and Banette isn't going as well as I hoped but at least Ursnighmount is getting some training in."

"Your Pokémon are probably just happy being with you." Ash answers.

"Now that I think about with you in here all your adoring fans are going to be up here watching us eat." Moon knelt in close elbows on the table Sun mimicking her both looking into each other eyes, Hitmontop gladly eating the rest of the pasta in one gulp. "You need a disguise." Moon suggested. "No." Sun responded. Ash knelt in looking at both of them. "Hey don't leave me out." Ash said.

"I'm here to take you all out of the equation." Sebastian said.

The trio looked up at his dark silhouette almost not recognizing him, the butler crimson tinted eyes staring at them as if marking their soul. Ash, Moon and Sun cold sweat running down their face, Sebastian's demonic black aura began to fade the feathers he brought with him following suit. The trio's Pokémon that were growling earlier due to Sebastian's sudden appearance silence, they were anger by their meal being interrupted and disturbed by the existence of this mysterious man in front of them.

"Forgive me young master." Sebastian apologizes, the champ he refers as the young master. "Forgive me for intruding on your meal but I have a letter sent for you from my lord.

The trio sat back awkwardly not sure how they didn't notice the butler's overwhelming presence and how come they didn't feel this before back at the Funtom Gym. Sun just notice the tray in Sebastian's hand as the waiter gave him the letter which he took. Sun opens it removing the red seal and began to read the letter, Ash sliding his head in view.

"What does it say?" Moon asked.

"Ciel needs our help." Sun said curiously. "He is requesting us to come to his vacation home not far out the city."

"Please, as soon as you finish with your meal the limo will be ready to leave. My lord desperately needs your help due to the string of criminal activity that seems to be connected with the case you handed him back in Umbreon Forest." Sebastian said respectably trying to run the guilt trip on Sun.

"This guy asking for our help so Tepig do fly." Ash said sarcastically. "That's what I'm saying." Sun retorted.

"I never expect him to ask for help what does Ciel want?" Moon question looking up toward Sebastian, she soon learn that the butler has made his departure. "This guy when did he leave and what was up with that sensation earlier?" She shutters.

"What did Sebastian mean about Umbreon Forest?" Ash asks Pikachu hoped up and crawl over to Ash shoulder.

"Remember earlier during the day I told you he was the guy I ask to assist us during the Team Rocket raid. He must've or else he wouldn't be asking for me personally." Sun said taking the request seriously.

"Some help he wasn't even there." Moon huffed annoyed.

"Ciel does things in the dark he's the Black Guard of the underworld it's his way of helping. I can't imagine what he sees or goes through. His work is a family business after all and felt obligated to stand up to the plate when his parents died…its part of his duties as the Starry City Gym leader and Earl of Konan." Sun defended folding the paper into his pocket. "I'll have to destroy this later."

"So what are we going to do?" Ash said eager to help as always, Moon looking at Ash with an eyebrow raised.

"It's more of a me thing you two are civilians, things can get dangerous real fast." Sun said sternly.

"Hey don't underestimate us we're your friends and we want to be there to back you up. I had my share life and death battles before in almost all the regions I been in." Ash began to brag proudly. "I fought Team Rocket along with Lance back in Johto, defeated Team Magma and Aqua in Hoenn, battled with Cynthia against Team Galactic, me and all my friends beat Team Rocket and Plasma in Unova." Ash finish, he had a cocky smile on his face and now standing in his booth, he held the tip of his hat down and had his hand on his waist.

"Well you did a piss poor job! Back in Hoenn me and Sapphire had to face off Magma, Aqua and Rocket!" Sun said. Sun is annoyed by Ash's demeanor and didn't hide it. He can tell already Ash isn't taking this seriously and doubted the trainer's previous experiences. Ash sat back down feeling intimidated by Sun at the moment. Ash said those things just to tell Sun that he can take care of himself and help as well. That he is more than a civilian and not just a kid. "Geez, I'm just sayin not to worry about me." Ash said sticking his lip out.

Sun sigh. "Yeah, well I am as the Champion you guys are my responsibility and I won't let you two be harm under my watch. I don't know what grunts you faced before Ash but this Team Rocket are lethal and doesn't waver easily." Sun spoke remembering his time back in Hoenn facing off against the Rockets.

"Wow, aren't you responsible look at you sounding like a man." Moon mocked causing Sun to suck his teeth and glare at her. "Daddy worry not about us we're a lot stronger then you thinks." Moon said referring to her team. "I may have not obtained the badge the way I wanted but receiving it from a guy like that must mean something." Moon stood, her confidence built and decision made her Pokémon now finish with their food looks up at her. "I'm coming with I want to show Ciel how strong I am battling him just wasn't enough I feel like I have to redeem myself more…but I am appreciative of that badge though." Moon smiles hand on her breast.

"Hey." Sun said annoyed.

"Besides if you say no we'll just follow you." Ash spoke up his smile mirroring Moon's, his arm resting on the table. Sun look between the two and sigh heavily beginning to rub his temples. "Whatever. Ash if you know them as well as you say you might be some help and are a possible target and are bound to be after you better to be safe with me. Moon on the other hand might kick my ass rendering incapable of me from going if I make you stay." Sun thought aloud trying to reason with why they should come along sense they will defiantly join anyway.

"Damn straight." Moon answers.

"This is probably going to be the most fun I ever had!" Ash laugh and Sun sighs.

**Ciel Vacation Home**

Ash, Moon and Sun arrived at Ciel Phantomhive's vacation sitting in the large dining room at the long chestnut table. The cream color room has an English style fireplace, a wine cabinet matching the table, Christmas green carpet with a sky blue trim under the table, and a pool table. A tray of pastries sat in the center of the table, Ash, Sun, and Moon having a pastry in front. However they couldn't eat it stunned by the slap Sebastian received by an infuriated Ciel Phatomhive.

The Earl breath heavily for a second before having his arms behind his back, he now composes himself and calmly spoke. "Sebastian, you not only forge my handwriting and signature but you had to nerve to bring this lot to my vacation home. I order you to investigate possible suspects not bring assistances are you saying I'm incompetent?" Ciel said.

Sebastian narrows his eyes at the Earl for slapping him, his eyes glowing a reddish pink color before fading. "No, not at all my lord." He smiled.

"Are you saying this is too much for you?" Ciel questions.

"No, my lord I am a unique butler that is ready for any task you have to offer but it will be less suspicious if we have acquaintances come with us instead of the usual suspects. It'll be noticeable but less suspicious sense they are children." Sebastian spoke.

Ciel walk to his seat at the head of the table and sat. "Is that so?" He said and sipped his tea waiting for him.

"Um…Ciel what exactly is the matter?" Ash asks.

Ciel sat his tea down and began to speak calmly as usual. "I've been invited to a party." He answered.

"Party?" Sun questions as well as Hitmontop sitting next to him.

"I see how that's a problem for you, your bout as lively as a Slowpoke." Moon laughs. Moon's howling of laughter stopped upon viewing Ciel's glowing eye and blue/purple aura around him over tower his guest. "I'm sorry." Moon shutter and the aura vanish.

"Ciel, I'm assuming this party has some possible suspects there, anyone you have in mind?" Sun asked.

Ciel took a bite mixed fruit pie slice Sebastian has created for him and thus swallow it resuming the conversation. "Yes the party thrower is the main and only suspect that has yet to be cleared. I've been monitoring from sometime he is a suspicious man and I don't believe he is cut out for his kind of work."

"What does he do?" Sun asked.

Ciel took another sip of tea before beginning. "He is a Rank 1 gym leader specializing in Poison Types he's much weaker than I and the Sunagakure Gym Leader so he receives more challenges than we do the novice trainer coming from Daybreak don't mind the extra trip 4-7 days coming from Daybreak and taking the alternate route."

"A gym leader?" Ash question and Pikachu who rested on his shoulder.

"Ciel, your suspecting a gym leader ranking doesn't matter in this case because we'll have to tread lightly. How is he connected to the Umbreon Forest incident?" Sun questions.

"I and Sebastian immediately headed over there as soon as you called. I and Sebastian investigated what the police couldn't see or just identify that and we caught up with the ones that got away and did some questioning. At first I thought as members they were quick to sell out their organization but later learn they were just infiltrating them but for another reason." Ciel spoke.

"Okay but what did they say and what did you find to suspect the poison gym leader?" Sun asked.

"It's not what they said it's what they didn't and what they were wearing and the materials through the underground passage left by Team Rocket. What was on their clothes and passages were the emblem of an Ariados." Ciel said.

Sun eyes widen in surprise while Moon and Ash just appear confused. "The Ariados symbol your investigating more than just them gym leader but the Trancy Household." Sun said.

"The Trancy Manor is supposed to destroy the distresses within the Konan region that I hand to them by revealing who they are apprehending them and casting them into my darkness. They are punishers and they punish with in the Konan regions jurisdiction anything else is punishable by law. Meaning they don't infiltrate, go undercover but recon relaying to me what they found in the underworlds affairs. For the past month I received nothing from them and I knew something was array and then I found these documentations lying around which some failed in destroying. Sebastian cleans them up as much as he could and read a few words such 'Experiment. Power. Sell.' The Ariados stamped by it." Ciel said.

Sun thought about this opening his mind up to what Ciel was proposing. "I see so the Trancy Household has probably dealing with international affairs Team Rocket being the medium." Sun suspected.

"If they were going to do any infiltration they will have to relay the information to the regional champ, head of the region or myself and I received no letter except for this party invite." Ciel said.

A long silence follow after the statement Ciel and Sun pondering in thought how they should proceed with the manor. "I'm not sure I understand whats going on but I don't mind helping out." Ash said confidently.

"Yeah, and it'll be fun to take down a gym leader my name will be heard all over the region." Moon said dreamily.

"I forbid civilians from joining in this fray." Ciel said sternly.

Ash and Moon gasped leaping up from the table feeling disrespected from what Ciel said after being told by Sun they can come. "Sun said we can help!" Moon said. "Yeah, and we're defiantly not gonna sit on our asses while Pokémon are being harmed!" Ash shouted.

The pair look at Sun for support while Sun look back blankly. "Ciel said no then its no. I already didn't want you guys to come anyway, you guys are taking it like y'all are victims but you're not but civilians and we are just looking out for y'all safety." Sun explained with a smile. "You guys should have listened to gang bro." Sun referred to himself cockily.

Ash and Moon raised their middle fingers and stuck their tongues out. "Screw you!" They said. Sun fell out his chair spirit crushed Hitmontop and Pikachu just laughed.

"Sebastian you're coming with me." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered.

**Please Review**

**Author Note: Sorry for such a late chap school and life been in the way I'll send more your way soon. However now your entering the 'Trancy Household Arc.'** Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
